


When It Rains It Pours

by BeachSundae



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Karlie Kloss - Freeform, LGBT, Lesbian, Taylor Swift - Freeform, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachSundae/pseuds/BeachSundae
Summary: The city of New Jersey, like every other city in America, floods at midnight on the first Tuesday of each month. Occasionally with the flooding comes a handful of creatures, such as eel or salmon. But this month it has been rumoured that new creatures are coming with this flood. Strange creatures that no one has heard of before. And one of them takes a liking to Karlie..





	When It Rains It Pours

 

The city flooded at midnight.

That's how it has always been. Every first Tuesday night of every month. Nobody knew why. The gritty, chalky streets of New Jersey turned into a sadistic slip n' slide when twelve struck. The older citizens would say it was to let "God's devils" pass. _It_ being the flooding of course. Folks would lock themselves up in their water proof homes. Some would watch the flooding happen, standing by their windows and gazing out at the city. Others would hide, scared of the so called "flood creatures" that were so often dreamed up by imaginative neighbors and friends, even the media. Streets would become rivers. Walmart parking lots became swimming pools.

That's how it had always been.

Karlie finished air sealing her door closed and brushed her hands together in a pleased manner. It was the first Tuesday of April. And the flooding was two hours away, though she liked to be prepared.

Joe, her little Yorkshire terrier, yapped happily as his owner reentered the living room. He dizzily spun around in circles and eagerly offered Karlie his favourite toy to throw - a stuffed goldfish. Karlie played fetch with him before setting a pot of water on the stove to boil. It was going to be a long night. She was going to make coffee.

Rumors had spread across the internet about a new species of creature coming with tonights flooding. It was even on the news briefly. Karlie had seen flood creatures before. Usually they were small, cat sized things. They were ugly, all scales and eyes. And they'd tap on her window occasionally as they swam by. But that was it when it came to anything of the sort.

Still, Karlie was nervous. People had whispered about these creatures being the size of a golden retrievers. Karlie heard they had long knitting needle teeth and hundreds of tongues, all flopping out of their mouths like limp worms.

Karlie didn't like worms.

So she waited for her water to boil and she made coffee. The TV was set to a station giving flooding updates. Karlie usually listened to the station when Tuesday came around. It made her feel a little safer, knowing what was happening in the outside world when she couldn't be in it.

She stood by her window with her first cup of Italian brew and sipped it gently. Karlie's house was part of an estate of neat two story homes, all residing on a small hill. The front windows were tall and thick. And the rooms were spacious and stylish. Karlie really liked her house. But she liked it a little less on Tuesdays.

Midnight came by quicker than Karlie could blink. She heard the familiar drone of the flooding siren in the distance. There was a rumble under her feet. Joe scampered into his cushiony doggie house. And Karlie stared out at the deep indigo sky. The moon was full tonight. It shone down on the eerie scene that was about to ensue.

Sure enough, after a few more drones of the warning siren, it began to pour. Not just any normal rain. Frighteningly wide, shattering sheets of rain. It filled up Karlie's front lawn in no time. And eventually a steady water level had risen half way up Karlie's window. It usually stayed at half way but tonight she noticed it rose just a little higher than usual, hovering above the little window marker line she made. She could hardly see what lay beneath the murky water. A fish or two swam by, and occasionally something bigger like an eel. But that seemed to be it, creature wise. Still, Karlie remained nervous about the night ahead.

In an attempt to calm herself she sat down in her favourite armchair to watch the flooding updates. The dark haired reporter babbled on about water levels and accidents that had occurred in the last half hour. There had been a telephone line incident and a small buildup of stray cars so far. Karlie rolled her eyes. What idiot didn't store their car underground before a flooding?

One AM rolled around and Karlie still wasn't in any mood to sleep. Her nerves just hadn't subsided. And it was all because of some silly rumours about crazy dog sized sea creatures that probably weren't even real.

Karlie stared at the murky water. The light from her tall lamp by the window had illuminated it slightly. She caught glimpses of tiny krill and even an occasional salmon swimming by. But due to the dirty look of the water they appeared ominous and off putting. Karlie wanted to close her curtains but she was almost too much of a scaredy cat to even stand from her seat and do so.

There was a tapping from her back door.

Karlie froze. Probably just debris hitting her house, right? She'd have to notify the estate landlord. Tell him the barrier systems were getting faulty.

There it was again. Knock. Knock.

In a slightly different speed than the last knock. Karlie jumped when Joe poked his head out from his doggie house and barked. She set her second cup of coffee down on the coffee table and stood lost in the middle of her living area. How on earth could anyone - anything by out there? It was too dangerous. Too cold. Anybody out in those waters would die from pneumonia in minutes.

"Hello!" came a voice at Karlie's back door.

Joe barked again. He heroically sprung out from his house and yapped wildly at the small hallway leading to Karlie's sandy beige back door.

Karlie couldn't open it for obvious reasons. How on earth would she even be able to help anybody, if it was a person that is.

"Joe, shh," Karlie hushed at her pet. She took a step closer to her back door. "Who...Who's there?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly on the last word.

"Hello?" came the muffled voice again, clearly not hearing her.

"H-Hello?" Karlie called, "Who's out there? How did you get out there?"

"I need help!" the anonymous voice pleaded. "Please, I'm lost!"

Karlie didn't know what to do. This situation was bizarre. A person, most likely a woman by the sounds of it, was outside her damn house during a flooding. And she needed Karlie's help. This was a life or death situation. Karlie let out a panicked sigh and stared at her ceiling.

A skylight.

Karlie's house was built in such a way that there was a skylight on the first floor.

Karlie's eyes flickered with an idea. "Can you climb onto the smaller part of the roof?" she called to the woman.

"Oh, why?" the woman called back.

"I'm gonna open my skylight. You can climb through, I have a ladder," Karlie explained.

"Okay...I will do my best," said the woman uncertainly.

Karlie didn't take another moment to think and headed for her utility room to fetch her step ladder. She quickly set it up underneath her skylight and climbed to the top to open it. The hinges squeaked as she pried the frames open. Karlie poked her head out into the chilly night air. It was pitch dark, and blustery too. Her hair whipped around her face as she tried to focus on anything lingering in the darkness. The sound of the rainfall combined with the gusty weather wasn't going to keep her waiting for long.

"Hello?" Karlie yelled over the growing storm, "Are you still there?"

Karlie feared her potential new roommate had been taken by the waves of the flooding. A sudden sickly feeling filled her stomach. Had she been too late? Would she have to call cadaver control to report a dead body on her premises?

Two amber eyes glowed in the distance, just beyond the gutter of Karlie's roof. Karlie stared back, surprised by the sudden flash of light they emitted. She suspected somebody's unfortunate pet cat or even a raccoon, but that assumption was quickly dismissed when Karlie watched a long pale arm stretch out and claw it's way onto the roof tiles. Something about the way this happened made Karlie feel uneasy. I mean, this was obviously a human with a human arm, but it looked strange. Something was...wrong.

A woman's face came into view. Soft snowy features and baby blue eyes, scraggly blonde hair that was wet from the rain. It all came into view as the woman clawed and dragged her way up Karlie's roof. Something was clung to her, something long and heavy looking. For a second Karlie thought it was a mass of plastic bags trailing behind the woman. But as she came closer - as Karlie gripped her cold wet arms and helped her onto the step ladder inside - she saw what it really was.

A pair of wings.

White, slightly dirty, colossal wings. The trailed behind her as she stumbled into Karlie's house. Her feet padded against the linoleum of the kitchen floor. And a steady drip drip drip sound emanated from her body with each tiny movement she made. The wings twitched and stretched as the woman unfolded them. Joe was going insane but Karlie couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her. The stranger continued to fan out and shake her feathery appendages, sprinkling most of Karlie's kitchen in water droplets. She was dressed in strange clothing - a satiny sort of tunic dress in a dusty rose colour. And no shoes, Karlie noted. But the dress looked too expensive for this woman to be homeless.

Possible homelessness wasn't exactly an aspect of this woman that Karlie focused on right now though.

"Cold," the stranger shivered. Her wings grew fluffy as they dried in the heat of Karlie's living room. The woman looked around, eyes wide with curiosity. Joe had taken to barking at the stranger from inside his doggie house.

"I... You have..." Karlie stammered. She could not stop staring at the woman for a single second.

"I am cold," the woman trembled again.

"Oh," Karlie breathed. She swallowed hard in her attempts to speak. "Do you need a change of clothes?"

The woman looked like she needed a hot bath, a sauna session, and ten bowls of chicken noodle soup. Not just dry clothes. She shook in front of Karlie like a newborn puppy. And yet her face remained curious and alert like a deer.

"Cold," the woman repeated.

Karlie could only nod, "Cold."

The flooding updates on the news station Karlie was watching suddenly caught her attention. She watched as an image of an eerie looking creature appeared on screen. Karlie glanced at the strange woman before striding over to her coffee table to fetch the remote and turn up the volume.

... _to be wary of this rare species of flood creature. Experts say the beings are mostly harmless and should pass along your home just fine. But if one should break into your home, stay alert. This species of flood creature, known as water angels, tend to be very spontaneous and unpredictable. We have been told by flood creature specialist Jenny Sullivan that, among various fish, water angels enjoy eating sweet things; including most desserts such as cake, ice cream, and candy. Should you need to tame an intruding water angel, tempt it into submission with a sugary treat. Do not under any circumstances threaten or harass these creatures. Again, they are very unpredictable.._.

Karlie stared at the image in the corner of the screen. It was a young raven haired man. With huge eyes and a silky white tunic.  
And dark black wings.

Karlie slowly turned her head towards the area where the woman once stood. A small puddle had formed on the floor. But the woman was nowhere in sight. Karlie's heart stopped. She felt numb. The woman in her house was not a woman. She was a flood creature - a water angel.

Karlie noticed a steady trail of wet footprints leading out of the kitchen and into the hallway up the staircase. Feet padded around upstairs. The water angel was exploring Karlie's second floor. Karlie gulped and her mind raced as she tried to think about what to do. Would she call the aerial police or animal control? A loud thud sounded from upstairs followed by a surprised "Oh."

Thinking quickly Karlie tore apart her pantry for something sweet. Most of her food was sugar free, God damn it. She frantically pulled out boxes and packets of this and that but nothing seemed to be sugary enough to satisfy the needs of something that solely lived on the stuff. She grew anxious. What if the angel became aggressive? These things were unpredictable right?

Karlie almost gasped with realisation then. Her godchildren had been over last week. Her toddler godchildren who loved double chocolate chip cookies. Sugar filled cookies because Aunty Karlie's "special" sugar free ones tasted funny. Some were left over in Karlie's biscuit tin. She practically flew towards her kitchen island and ripped open the tin. A handful remained. Karlie took the whole tin with her and proceeded to go upstairs. She couldn't hear anything and wondered if the creature had broken out another window and escaped. Karlie cautiously checked out every room.

Nothing in the guest bedroom. Nothing in Karlie's art studio. There was no attic and Karlie couldn't find anything in her bedroom either. Nor her small walk in closet or en suite bathroom.

Karlie stood in the middle of her room, disturbed. Had she simply imagined the water angel? The wet footsteps all around her house proved otherwise.

A drop of water hit karlie on the nose. She slowly looked up to find the water angel sitting on the thick wooden beam across her ceiling. She smiled down at Karlie, swinging her legs back and forth nonchalantly.

"Get down from there please," Karlie said, strangely calm.

"Oh, okay," said the water angel. Her wings jutted out from her back and she swooped down to the floor. Karlie stared wide eyed at the stunt.

"Uh...here," Karlie murmured, handing the creature a large cookie from her tin.

The water angel sniffed the air around the treat and her pupils instantly dilated as if she were a cat. Her cold fingers took the cookie from Karlie's hands and she munched on it happily. Karlie was surprised by how white the water angel's teeth were. She also noticed two very sharp looking pointer teeth at the front of her mouth. They were small but still looked like they could do some serious harm.

"I'll just...leave these here and run you a bath, okay?" Karlie said as she set down the tin and slowly backed away towards her en suite bathroom. "Oh, I forgot. My name is Karlie. And you are?" Karlie asked looking hopefully at the water angel.

All she received was a stare.

  
Karlie's mind seemed to calm a bit as she ran the steaming water and filled it with lavender scented Epsom salts. Running baths always soothed Karlie, even if it was for someone else. Soon the tub was filled and Karlie went back to check on the water angel. She was in the same spot, munching away on the cookies. Karlie almost chuckled nervously when she saw that her head was half way in the tin.

"Your bath is ready," Karlie said, and the angel looked up. She stared at Karlie and then at the light coming from the bathroom. She quickly scrambled to her feet and entered.

"I'll get you some dry clothes while you-"

A splash interrupted Karlie's sentence. She watched as the water angel practically buried herself beneath the skin of the water, dress and all. Was the dress a part of her body? Karlie wondered. She stared as the woman re-emerged, big blue eyes blinking up at her. Maybe Karlie won't have to worry about dry clothes. She was a water angel after all. They probably rarely dried themselves out.

Karlie left the creature to it and closed the door behind her. She contemplated whether or not she should even find new clothes for the thing. Maybe she'd sleep in the bath all night.

Karlie left out dry clothes just in case and hung up the water angle's tunic to air out. She decided to change into pyjamas herself. She slipped on some dark blue shorts and a bunny print shirt. After about twenty minutes of reading on her bed Karlie heard a splash and footsteps coming from her bathroom. She lowered her book and removed her reading glasses. Karlie stared at her door wand waited. Eventually it opened and warm light flooded into the room.

The water angel's dress was _not_ a part of her body.

There she stood, naked and fluffy haired. Almost every one of Karlie's towels lay scattered on the bathroom floor behind her. Karlie covered her eyes, "Woah, uh, I left some clothes at the end of my bed for you. Put them on maybe," she stammered.

The water angel glanced over at the black sweatpants and white tank top Karlie had placed out. She plodded over to the garments and stared at them curiously. Karlie watched awkwardly, avoiding making eye contact with anything below the angel's shoulders. The pants went on fine but the tank top seemed to be a problem. Karlie stared as the water angel fiddled with the various openings. Her head went through an arm hole, her arms went through the head hole at the same time.

"Here," Karlie finally sighed and crawled over to help the creature into the top. She awkwardly avoided the angel's chest as she slid the garment over her head. "Is that okay?" Karlie asked as she straightened everything out.

The angel nodded, "Thank you."

It was the first thing she had said in a while. A small grin grew on her lips. And Karlie forced a smile back.

"So, uh...how old are you? Guh- You don't have to answer that," Karlie stammered.

"Twenty two," said the angel.

"Are you tired? I have a guest room. It...looks a bit dangerous to go outside yet," Karlie said. The storm wailed outside. Karlie had a strange urge to suddenly protect the water angel, now that it had been established they were both on friendly terms.

"Tired? What is tired?" asked the creature

"Do you want to sleep?" Karlie asked. "Like, rest?" The angel stared blankly. Karlie decided to demonstrate by climbing under her own covers and patting her sheets down. "Sleep," she repeated, folding her hands under one side of her head.

"Sleep!" the angel repeated happily. She strolled over to Karlie's bed and began to lift up the sheets on the opposite side. Karlie had no time to stop her and soon enough she had buried herself under the covers, wings folded against her back comfortably.

"Okay no," Karlie sighed. "You sleep in the guest room."

"Sleep?" the angel spoke.

"Sleep," Karlie nodded. "Come with me."

She showed Taylor the guest room, a peach coloured place with warm white lamps and ruby bedsheets.

"Here?" Taylor said and patted the bed.

"Yes, this can be your room," Karlie said.

"Sleep," Taylor nodded and lifted up the covers to climb under.

"Okay," Karlie said, baffled by everything that was happening right now. "Goodnight," she said before closing Taylor's door.

She didn't sleep well that night.

**** 

 

_We have been informed that this months flooding is set to last for roughly over one week. This unexpected turn of events has notified food supply helicopters to make journeys to homes across the nation. In other news, citizens have reported that the well spoken of "water angels" have taken up residence in homes across the country. The creatures are said to be curious beings and no incidents have occurred to date._

_It had also been reported that water angels are less creature and more human that we thought. Flood creature expert Jenny Sullivan has informed us that their DNA has "hundreds if not thousands" of similarities to our own and that we may have encountered a new species of homosapien..._

Karlie turned down the volume of her TV and opted for the radio instead. She needed to chill out to some music instead of mope over the heavy drone of the news. She sipped her morning coffee and stared out at the flooding, which was supposed to be lowering at this hour of the morning. Instead it remained at almost the same level as the night before. A whole week of this? The last time this had happened was when Karlie was a baby, according to her mother who had called her earlier that morning to check up on things. Karlie informed her about the water angel and Tracy Kloss warned her in that unimpressed mother tone to be careful.

The angel had taken up residence on Karlie's oversized armchair, still dressed in Karlie's pyjamas. She curled up on the cushiony armrest and the sun was hitting her face as she dozed. Joe stared at her hesitantly from behind Karlie's legs.

"We gotta name you," Karlie murmured, sipping her coffee again. It tasted sweeter than usual this morning.

The water angel's ears perked and she awoke to stare at Karlie.

"How about... Sally?" Karlie said.

The water angel tilted her head. That was a no.

"Hmm," Karlie mumbled, "Maybe Helena?"

The DJ on the morning radio show Karlie had randomly switched to announced that a tune from James Taylor was on its way. Fire & Rain played softly over the light shower that had begun to fall outside. It was a nice combination.

The water angel narrowed her eyes at Karlie's old red radio. She stretched out her wings, knocking over a stack of magazines, and strode over to the thing. Karlie couldn't hold back the amused smirk she made when she watched the angel press her ear to the speaker. The angel tried to hum along to the steady rhythm of the song that was playing. She even swayed a little, side to side in time with the beat. Her fingers danced along the hard plastic of the radio frame. She then looked to Karlie and pointed at the radio.

"Music," Karlie said, "James Taylor...Taylor! I'll call you Taylor. Do you like that?"

"Taylor," Taylor said. "Taylor!" she exclaimed again, more affirmative this time.

"Taylor... It's perfect," Karlie grinned. Her oven beeped signalling that the breakfast muffins Karlie made were done. Half were sugary and half were not. She handed a plate to Taylor and placed a large vanilla muffin on it. Taylor scarfed it down in minutes. And then she ate a second. And a third.

"Where the heck do you put it all," Karlie mumbled through her first muffin.

"I like this. You made this?" Taylor asked, pointing to her third breakfast muffin.

Karlie nodded, "Sure did. While you were still asleep." She stared at Taylor as she ate. The blonde swung her legs back and forth even though her feet could definitely touch the floor. Her curious blue eyes tended to drift back to the flood outside, as if she were curious about going back.

"You gonna be staying for much longer?" Karlie asked casually. "I mean, you've about a week to go I think. But don't you have somewhere to be? A family?"

Taylor gazed back at Karlie, the curiosity in her stare ever present. She seemed to be studying Karlie's lips. Karlie took this as a sign to repeat her words.

"Do you have a family? You know, back in the waters? Other water angels like you?" Karlie asked.

Taylor blinked and an odd expression overcame her face. Her gaze dropped to the table and her empty plate. Her shoulders seemed to slump and her lower lip pouted slightly.

"Family," Taylor murmured softly. She said the word as if it were a swear. Her ocean eyes met Karlie's steady gaze. Taylor bit her lower lip and waved her hands about as she tried to pull together a sentence.

"My family... People... Wings," Taylor muttered. She pointed to her back, her wings. She tapped them and awkwardly waved her hands in frustration. "Cut. People cut off... My family were not able to stop."

Karlie winced as she tried to figure out what Taylor was saying. And then it hit her, along with a nauseating wave of guilt and sorrow. "Your family were killed? By people?"

Taylor's eyes widened and then she nodded sadly.

Karlie's heart sank, "They were killed for their wings?"

Taylor nodded again, even slower. "Money," she murmured.

"For money," Karlie said under her breath. "Well, do you have friends?"

Taylor smiled briefly then, much to Karlie's relief. "Yes, friends," Taylor said.

"Who are your friends?" Karlie asked, doing her best to lighten her tone and the mood.

Taylor smiled but ignored the question. She held up four fingers.

"Lots of friends," Karlie grinned, glad that Taylor wasn't completely alone in the endless ocean.

"Do you have friends?" Taylor asked, scooting her chair closer to Karlie's even though the table separated them.

"Me?" Karlie said, "Yeah, I have friends. I've got Cara, who's probably my closest. And Selena and Toni. Maybe they'll copter over today."

"Copter?" Taylor said.

"Helicopters. To fly with. Some people have 'em, I can't afford one. My car's underground," Karlie explained.

"You can fly too?" Taylor asked.

Karlie giggled, "With machines we can. Not by ourselves like you guys. Assuming that's what you use your wings for. Do you fly in the air sometimes?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "We dive. From cliffs into the ocean to catch fish."

"Woah," Karlie said, "You're pretty cool."

"Pretty cool?" Taylor repeated, trying the words out on her tongue.

"Yeah, like, interesting," Karlie said.

"I am pretty cool," Taylor said flatly.

Karlie snorted, "Yes, yes you are."

Taylor giggled too. A twinkling sort of sound. Karlie liked it.

The rest of that Wednesday was spent watching the flood through Karlie's tall thick windows. A school of eels were passing by today. Taylor seemed hungry when she saw them. Her pupils dilated in a predatory fashion and she licked her lips. Karlie found it endlessly odd and yet she couldn't look away from the girl. And that's what she called Taylor now, a girl. A woman. She was reportedly human after all. Or at least a very close type of one.

Whilst Taylor watched the window Karlie typed away on her laptop, answering business emails about her fashion line. She was three hours into discussing with her assistants that she had a brilliant idea about a night robe style dress with gloriously long white wings at the back; and that she was drawing up designs on her tablet as she spoke. Her feedback was uproariously positive and she smiled as she closed her laptop to take a much needed break.

Karlie checked the dog shaped clock in her kitchen. It was half one. She looked back at Taylor who was trying to figure out what Joe was. And Joe was staying put in his doggie house.

"Are you hungry for dinner?" Karlie asked.

Taylor turned to face her, "Dinner?"

"Food?" Karlie said. "Do you want cake or something? I know you like sweet things."

"Sweet," Taylor repeated.

Karlie opened her laptop again and decided to do some research about what water angels ate. There wasn't a lot of information. After scrolling through six pages of internet results Karlie eventually found an ancient recipe site from 2001 belonging to a woman in Italy who grew up with water angels as a child. What luck.

Karlie pulled up a recipe for something called sea sugar pie. Karlie scrunched up her nose as she read the ingredients. It consisted of rainbow trout, dried seaweed, shrimp, and sea sugar. Karlie didn't know what sea sugar was. She did some more research and found that it was actually a sort of bird feeder food but for flood creatures. It was available in most supermarkets and gardening stores.

"I think we need to call Cara," Karlie said. "I've no ingredients for you."

"Copter?" Taylor asked.

"Yup," Karlie said as she pulled out her iPhone.

Cara picked up on the second ring.

"Hey there fellow flood hostage," the Londoner answered.

"What's up," Karlie grinned. "I need your help with something."

"No 'how are you, Cara'. No 'has a flood creature crawled into you home?'" she joked.

"Well actually, I think it's you who should be asking me those questions," Karlie said as she watched Taylor very slowly boop Joe on the nose with a poking finger.

"No way. You got one of those angel things?" Cara asked. "My cousin has one too, I've met it. Bloody hell, that's fuckin' wild. Does it bite?"

"Well, my one doesn't."

"Your one? What, have you made it your pet?" Cara giggled.

"She's my friend," Karlie smiled. "Listen, she needs to eat. I don't have enough or the proper food in my house to feed her and she's not going away it seems. She needs clothes too."

"You need me to heli over there?" Cara asked.

"Please," Karlie said. "I just need to go get groceries. I heard the stores opened for aerial travellers today."

"I'm on my way this minute, love," Cara assured.

Karlie thanked Cara graciously and went to fetch her coat. Cara lived only ten minutes away by helicopter.

"You are going?" Taylor asked all of a sudden. She was standing and staring as Karlie buttoned up her light trench coat, and she seemed concerned about it.

"I'll be back in a little while. I'm getting food. Will you be okay here?" Karlie asked.

"Coming back?" Taylor asked.

"I'm coming back," Karlie nodded. She held out a pinky finger, "I promise."

Taylor looked at the finger, eyes narrowing at it. She stepped closer and leaned her face in towards it. Karlie watched, highly amused.

"You put your own pinky around it," she said.

Taylor bumped Karlie's finger with her nose.

"Or do that," Karlie said.

"Promise," Taylor said.

"Promise," Karlie smiled.

She heard helicopter blades on her roof. And then a thump on her landing deck.

"See you soon. Be nice to Joe!" Karlie said.

Karlie's phone began to ring and she suspected Cara was getting impatient. She gave Taylor a reassuring smile before heading upstairs to get to the roof. Karlie opened the door to her landing deck and met Cara outside. It was sunnier today, all traces of the storm had vanished. Karlie hopped into the passengers seat of Cara's slick matte black helicopter and they glided off to find a supermarket.

"So how's your new pet," Cara teased as she spoke through her communicator headset.

"Her name is Taylor and she's not a pet. She's practically a person in fact," Karlie replied, a giddy smile on her face.

"Is she nice?" Cara asked.

"She's very sweet. A little weird. But sweet," Karlie said. "How's your household?"

"Mine? Bloody boring. My sister is a nightmare. She was staying for the week and then the flooding fucked everything up so we've been trying to figure out where we'll go for the time being." Cara sighed. "She is such a complainer."

"I'm irked about it too though," Karlie admitted.

"Well at least you've got your cute little sea fairy friend to entertain you. I've got a bad tempered mule," Cara snorted.

Cara landed her helicopter on the aerial parking lot of a Walmart. There were a handful of other copters there as well, all probably stocking up on food for the coming week.

"She needs something called sea sugar," Karlie said as she read the screenshot of the recipe on her phone. "And rainbow trout and a couple other things I've sort of heard of but not really."

"Walmart have rainbow trout," Cara said, "I've seen it here before at least."

They headed to the fresh fish counter. Karlie ordered two whole rainbow trout and also found her dried seaweed and shrimp at the same spot.

"Sea sugar would probably be in the gardening section," Karlie hummed.

"Anything else?" Cara asked as she slipped a bag of Oreos into their trolley.

"I think that's it. Now I just gotta find stuff for me to eat," Karlie laughed.

She stocked up on gluten free this and dairy free that. And of course a whole load of veggies. Karlie loved her vegetables.

"Sea sugar," Cara called from across the isle they were browsing.

"Found it?" Karlie smiled.

"It's expensive," Cara huffed.

"Damn, twenty dollars for thirty kilos?" Karlie gaped.

"Seems to be selling out too," Cara said, "There's like five left. Everyone wants to keep the flood creatures happy I guess."

"...Grab another," Karlie muttered.

She paid for her items and Cara flew Karlie home. It was heading four now and Karlie was starving. She was eager to get cooking and to also feed Taylor.

"You sure you don't wanna come in?" Karlie smiled as she watched Cara hover on her roof.

"Gotta entertain a moody sibling," Cara said with an eye roll. "Maybe tomorrow though! I'm free all day."

"I'll text you," Karlie waved before disappearing inside her house. She clambered downstairs and called Taylor's name. There came no answer. Karlie called a second time and set her grocer bags down on the kitchen table.

Nothing. No reply. Karlie's heart sank in her chest. Her lungs seemed to shrivel and her body grew heavy with realisation.

Taylor had left.

Karlie slumped in one of her kitchen chairs. She stared at her shoes. A strange loneliness overcame her. Taylor's odd presence, however brief it was, had been comforting. It was nice. Taylor was nice. Karlie had liked Taylor.

"Oh well," Karlie said to no one.

Maybe Taylor was swimming with her other water angel friends now. Maybe she was telling them about Karlie. Karlie hoped so anyway.

Joes muffled bark sounded from upstairs. Karlie froze. And then she ran. No, she bolted up her staircase and into her bedroom. Joe was yapping at something in her en suite. She rushed towards it and pushed the door open further.

Taylor lay face down in Karlie's empty bathtub, naked and still. She looked positively lifeless. Karlie shrieked and clambered towards the girl. She carefully turned her over on her side. Taylor's eyes were delicately closed.

"Taylor? Oh God, Taylor say something!" Karlie cried.

"Kar...lie," Taylor murmured.

"God," Karlie breathed, "Oh God, I thought you were dead."

"Want...home," Taylor squeaked and shakily pointed to the taps.

"Shit," Karlie hissed, "I'm so stupid." She immediately turned on the water and it began to fill the tub. Karlie splashed the water over Taylor's body, unsure of where any gills would be located. She took she shower head off it's holder and sprayed Taylor down until the bath had fully filled.

Taylor just lay, her head resting on the edge of the tub and the rest of her body drifting in the heavily filled bath. Karlie held her hand.

"I'm so sorry," Karlie whispered. "I'm such an idiot. Of course you need fucking water to survive, God damn it."

"F...Fu..." Taylor murmured, her eyes now open but heavy lidded.

"Yes? What is it, Taylor?" Karlie asked and squeezed Taylor's hand.

"Fuck...ing," Taylor said.

Karlie stared. Taylor stared.

"Fucking," Taylor repeated quietly.

"Yeah," Karlie said, a bewildered laugh whispering through. "Yeah, that's...that's a word. A bad one, actually."

"Oh," Taylor said.

"It's okay," Karlie smiled. She stroked Taylor's cheek and rested her elbows against the edge of the tub.

Taylor closed her eyes again, letting the water soak into her soft skin. She breathed softly, seemingly dozing. Karlie watched and stroked her hair, touching her hand that rested on the edge.

"Are you okay?" Karlie asked softly.

Taylor nodded, eyes still shut, "I am pretty cool."

Karlie chuckled quietly, "Yeah, you are. I'm gonna go make dinner if you're sure you're okay. Is that all right?"

Taylor nodded.

Karlie donned her pink polkadot apron and set to work with following the recipe for sea sugar pie. It was fairly simple and she had it in the oven in fifteen minutes flat. After Taylor's dinner was cooking away Karlie set about preparing her own. As she mixed her quinoa and dressing together she heard scuffling from upstairs. Taylor must've been finished her bath.

Karlie's iPad, which was set up on the island, began to ring with a Skype call. She hit answer with her elbow and clung to her mixing bowl as she stared at the screen.

"Hey honey!" beamed Tracy Kloss, far too close to the screen.

"Hi Mom," Karlie smiled. "Move back a little, I'm talking to your nose."

"Is she there?" asked a distant voice, undoubtedly Karlie's father.

"Kurt, get over here, she's on the skippy call thing," Tracy said.

"What's up guys?" Karlie said as she mixed her quinoa and stared at her parents' up close noses and mouths. And occasionally an eyeball.

"Just checking up on things. Can you imagine, a week long flooding?" Tracy sighed.

"It's the Devil's work!" Kurt said grumpily.

Karlie chuckled, "Okay, Dad. How are you guys? Do you've enough food?"

Karlie spoke with her parents whilst she prepared her salad. Her timer sounded off, signalling that Taylor's dinner was done. As if on queue Taylor entered the kitchen and stared at Karlie's iPad.

Karlie turned from taking Taylors pie out of the oven and watched as Taylor shyly peered at her iPad screen from afar.

"People?" Taylor said, pointing at the device.

"Oh, these are my parents Tay," Karlie smiled. She set the pie down and walked Taylor over to the Skype call.

"Mom, Dad, this is Taylor. She's the water angel I was telling you about yesterday," Karlie introduced.

"My, she's very pretty," Tracy said politely. Though there was that wary protective mother glint in her eye.

Taylor brought her finger out and tapped Karlie's screen. Karlie chuckled at the action.

"They...are trapped?" Taylor asked, turning to Karlie.

Karlie giggled, "No, I'm just calling them. This is Skype. You can use it to talk to people if they live far away."

"...They live in there?" Taylor murmured and tapped the screen again, clearly not understanding. Karlie was close to tears from holding back her laughter.

"Who is that?" Kurt asked, reentering the frame of the call screen.

"It's Taylor, Karlie's new friend," Tracy said.

"She's a tailor?" Kurt yelled into the mic.

'Taylor thinks you guys live in my iPad," Karlie said, a little louder than necessary.

"What?" Kurt grunted.

"We live in St Louis, Karlie," Tracy said.

"I know, I- You know what? I think the connection is frying up. I'll call you tomorrow," Karlie said. "Love you!"

"What?" Kurt yelled.

"Goodbye honey!" Tracy cooed.

Karlie ended the call with a tired exhale. "They're a riot, huh?" she said as she turned to Taylor, who was staring at the dark screen. "Oh. You're wearing my favourite sweater," Karlie noted as she stared at Taylor's chosen attire. "Did you tear apart my wardrobe up there?" she grinned.

"Genius?" Taylor said as she pointed to the word knitted across the front.

"She reads!" Karlie exclaimed happily. "It was a joke gift from someone but it's like the only sweater I wear now."

"What does it mean?" Taylor asked.

"It's like, a really smart person," Karlie said. "Oh! I made you dinner. Have a seat."

Taylor sat down at Karlie's table and placed her hands on the mat in front of her. She watched as Karlie set the pie down before her. Taylor sniffed the air around the pie and her pupils dilated hungrily. Karlie handed her a spoon. Taylor stared at it.

"It'll keep you clean if you eat with this," Karlie said. She scooped some of the pie onto the spoon and moved it towards Taylor's mouth. Taylor sniffed it and then took the bite.

"Is it good?" Karlie asked hesitantly.

Taylor took the spoon from Karlie's grip and began to feed herself. Karlie laughed in amusement as she spooned the pie into her mouth.

Karlie ate her own dinner, curiously watching Taylor as she scarfed down her meal. Once Taylor was done she was licking the pot. She stared at her empty pie pot and then at her spoon. She seemed to enjoy the way it shined against the sun.

"Can I keep this?" Taylor asked.

"The spoon? Yeah, after I wash it first," Karlie said.

"Okay," Taylor hummed.

She watched as Karlie put their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh," Taylor said and reached out her hand when Karlie shut the door.

"They'll be done soon. You can have another spoon while you wait?" Karlie said. Taylor shook her head. She sat down cross legged in front of the dishwasher and watched the door as it rumbled and whooshed.

Karlie smiled and tousled Taylor's hair. She decided to do a little more work on her laptop. She grabbed some left over salad and got to work.

  
"Spoon!" Taylor said and knocked on the door to the dishwasher.

Karlie snorted and awoke from her nap at the table. It was getting dark outside, the steady water level looking murky and ominous. She groaned and stared at the time. Eight PM. Not so bad.

"Oh, I'll get him," Karlie said. She closed her laptop and then headed for the dishwasher. She opened it and handed Taylor her spoon.

"Thank you," Taylor smiled. Karlie liked that smile.

"You're welcome," Karlie said. She looked over at her tall window and the measurement lines on her wall. The flood hadn't budged. "One week," Karlie murmured to herself. "Will you be gone in a week?" she asked as she turned to Taylor, who was placing little kisses on her spoon.

"Gone?" Taylor said, "You want me to go?"

"Not really," Karlie grinned, "But I'm scared the flood will leave and you'll get trapped here."

"I am not trapped," Taylor said, matter of factly. Her wings fluttered softly as if to prove the point.

"Okay," Karlie said.

****

 

"You'll like Cara," Karlie said on Thursday as she bundled Taylor up in one of her coats. "And pizza, I hope."

"Peeezaaa," Taylor said. "Is pizza pretty cool?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Karlie smiled. She heard Cara's helicopter on the roof. "Let's go."

They hurried onto Karlie's landing deck and Cara waved as she spotted the two appear. Her doors unfolded like a ladybug and this seemed to startle Taylor.

"It's okay," Karlie said, placing her hands on Taylor's shoulders. "We're just going to fly. Like people do, all right? This is how people fly."

Taylor nodded slowly. She touched her nose to Karlie's. Karlie smiled and then led her into the helicopter.

"Hey you two!" Cara yelled over the blades. She handed both girls a headset.

"It's so we can talk and hear each other," Karlie explained as she adjusted Taylor's headpiece.

Taylor let Karlie do this. Cara was given the signal to take off. The helicopter hovered and glided into the air. Taylor stared out the window, unaffected by the height. The water logged city sparkled below them. Some people had boats out and appeared to be fishing. The sun shone down on glinting bait boxes and designer sunglasses.

"So, how's hanging out with Karlie, Taylor?" Cara asked as she piloted the copter.

"I like Karlie," Taylor said simply.

"Is that so," Cara grinned.

Karlie rolled her eyes and elbowed her playfully. They landed at the aerial parking of Cara's apartment complex. A bridge led them across to the actual apartments. Cara's mother was a court judge so she was comfortably living in the penthouse of the building.

"Say hi, Poppy," Cara sighed as she entered the apparent and threw her keys and coat on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Kloss," waved Cara's younger sister Poppy, "And friend." She was sitting upside down on a white leather couch, phone in hand practically pressed to her face.

"Wanna make pizza with us?" Cara asked.

"Maybe," Poppy mumbled, and Cara rolled her eyes.

Karlie was playing with Cara's dog Leo when she noticed Taylor was hovering by the door. The sleeves of her Genius sweater were bunched over her fingers and she was fidgeting with them.

"Hey," Karlie whispered and took Taylor's wrists in her hands. Cara was busy readying the kitchen and arguing with Poppy notice their conversation. "You okay?" Karlie asked.

"Big house," Taylor murmured.

"They've a big house?" Karlie repeated, smiling softly. She stroked Taylor's cheek.

Taylor nodded, "Bigger than yours," Taylor said as she stared at the high ceiling.

"Well, you live in the ocean right? That's like the biggest house in the whole world!" Karlie grinned. Taylor smiled too. Karlie wasn't sure if it was because her words meant anything or of Taylor was simply smiling because Karlie was. Either way it was very cute.

"You're okay," Karlie said.

"Promise?" Taylor murmured. She held out her pinky finger.

"Promise," Karlie nodded and touched her nose against it.

Taylor was good at following instructions on how to make pizza. And she was also very good at eating most of her toppings in the process. The cheese went and then the ham and the tomatoes. Everyone else's pizza had a decent helping of toppings, whilst Taylor's consisted of mainly tomato sauce and a few odd herbs.

"Taylor, you ate everything," Karlie giggled. "What are you going to put on top now?"

"You," Taylor said.

Karlie stared, bewildered. Cara and Poppy stared too. Poppy seemed to be typing rapidly on her phone.

"Me?" Karlie said with a confused giggle. Taylor pointed to Karlie's raw pizza.

"Oh, you want some of my toppings?" Karlie asked. Taylor smiled and nodded.

"Phew," Cara laughed.

"Really thought shit was about to turn Stephen King there for a minute," Poppy said.

Karlie shared her toppings with Taylor and made sure she didn't eat half of them. The group decided to watch a Disney movie while they waited for everything to cook.

"I think you'd like The Little Mermaid," Karlie grinned. She absentmindedly wrapped a protective arm over Taylor's shoulder as they sat beside one another on the couch.

Cara stared knowingly and shared a look with Poppy, which went unnoticed by Karlie.

"Taylor is Ariel and you're Eric," the Brit grinned.

Karlie tried not to blush. "Hush," she half smiled.

Twenty minutes into the movie Cara went to fetch the pizzas and served everyone at the couches. Taylor was torn between focusing on gorging down her food or watching the movie. She was enthralled by the animation and pointed every time Ariel was on screen.

"Does she live in there?" Taylor whispered into Karlie's ear, referring to the flatscreen TV.

Karlie smiled, "Uh, sure. Yeah, she lives in there. With all her friends."

"Oh," Taylor said in an accepting tone.

When Ursula the sea witch's scene played - the final battle in the stormy ocean with Ariel and Eric - Taylor was gripping Karlie's shoulder as if it were a horror movie. She clapped when the wedding scene played and oohed when King Triton sent a rainbow across the sky.

"They went home?" Taylor asked when the movie ended and the credits rolled. Karlie just giggled fondly.

"She's so cute, not gonna lie," Poppy said, studying the two from her hanging armchair.

"Yeah, they did go home," Karlie smiled. "We can see them again another time, if you'd like?"

Taylor nodded, "Yes. Now?"

Everyone laughed at the comment. Karlie pressed a chaste kiss to Taylor's cheek. Taylor smiled softly. Feeling a hint of a blush overcoming her Karlie looked away quickly.

"We should head I think. She might want a bath soon," Karlie said.

"She needs a bath every day?" Cara asked. "Why not just let her outside?"

Karlie gulped slightly. She glanced at Taylor and then back to Cara. "Can I actually talk to you for a second?" she whispered. Cara nodded.

Karlie led Cara into a dining room. She shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Cara asked.

"Taylor's family were killed," Karlie said bluntly. Cara's eyes widened.

"Seriously? When? How?" the Brit asked frantically.

"I don't know when, but probably recently enough. They were killed by people for their wings. Some black market trade I assume. Anyway, I think...Taylor's scared to go home," Karlie said.

Cara frowned sympathetically, "That's so terrible."

"I know, I don't really know what to do. And this flood is nearly over. She needs to go or she'll be stranded here. She'll have no current to take her to sea," Karlie said worriedly.

Cara thought for a moment. "You could always wait till next months flood?"

"I guess but is that right? To keep her hostage like that? And she might start thinking she's living with me then," Karlie sighed.

"Well she clearly really enjoys being with you," Cara said. "And I've noticed you quite like her too."

Karlie blushed at Cara's raised eyebrows and evil grin. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, unimpressed. "So what if I feel a little something there. She's adorable."

"I knew it," Cara chuckled. "You're both really cute."

"Shut up," Karlie said, batting at Cara's shoulder. "Do you think it's normal?"

"The news said they're just humans, but like, water humans. So yeah I'd say it's as normal as that can possibly sound," Cara said.

Karlie sighed, "I shouldn't get attached to her like that. I'm supposed to be encouraging her back to sea."

"GUYS!" Poppy yelled from the living room.

Cara and Karlie shared a worried glance before rushing out.

"What's wrong?" Cara asked hurriedly.

"Shhh," Poppy said and pointed to the TV. She had a flood update station on.

... _an unusually long amount of time. Flood level experts say we could be looking at an estimated further two months, along with passing schools of water angels in that time. Citizens are urged to stock up on food and keep creature feeders full._

"Two months?!" Karlie exclaimed.

"Two," Poppy groaned. "I just want to ride my fucking motorbike again."

"Fucking," Taylor said softly.

"Don't say that," Karlie said quickly, still staring at the TV.

"Okay," Taylor said.

"Dear God, what do you think's going on?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, they're being so vague. Why can't they tell us why the flood isn't leaving?" Poppy said frustratedly.

"Well nobody knows why it comes in the first place either," Karlie sighed. She slumped down beside Taylor and placed her face in her hands. She was worried.

"No," Taylor frowned and poked at Karlie's face, "Hey, no."

Karlie couldn't help but let out a weary giggle. She hugged Taylor close and rubbed her back. "Looks like you can stay for a little longer if you want," she sighed.

"Okay!" Taylor grinned and nuzzled her nose into Karlie's neck.

"Maybe we should go on a boat ride tomorrow, Pops," Cara grinned.

"Shut up," Poppy groaned.

****

 

Friday came. Karlie spent most of it sending dress ideas to her assistants and designers. Taylor spent most of it watching the suckerfish stick to Karlie's window, eating the green algae that was growing.

Saturday came. Karlie spent most of it on a Skype call with her manager in Milan. Taylor spent most of it playing with spoons and giving her favourite ones to Karlie, who smiled and placed them in her lap even though they were noisy.

And then Sunday came. And Karlie overslept.

"Good morning," Taylor said, shaking the girl gently on the shoulder. She had made her way into Karlie's room and was lying on top of her waist over the sheets. Karlie had only gotten up once that morning to brush her teeth. So Taylor was confused as to why she wasn't up and about like usual.

"What are you doing," Karlie murmured into her pillows.

"Good morning," Taylor said again.

"It's like noon," Karlie mumbled groggily. She yawned and stretched a little bit did not open her eyes.

"Good morning," Taylor frowned and made a genuinely agitated expression. She tapped Karlie's shoulder again.

"How long have you been up?" Karlie asked sleepily.

"I have been awake. Much more than you," Taylor said. Karlie took that as an I've been up since seven AM probably.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Karlie asked.

"I ate muffins and the rainbow in the basket," Taylor said.

Karlie was too tired to respond immediately. She scrunched up her nose and then finally opened her eyes. She rolled onto her back so that she could stare at Taylor, who was perched on her stomach now.

"Rainbow in the basket?" Karlie murmured.

Taylor nodded, "Red and green and yellow."

Karlie furrowed her brows. "...Are you talking about fruit?"

Taylor stared. Karlie took it as a yes, being too tired to question her further.

"Good morning," Taylor said again and squeezed at Karlie's shoulders.

"It's nearly one PM," Karlie grinned tiredly.

"I miss you," Taylor said.

It caught Karlie off guard. Taylor had never said something like that before. She studied the girl, her ocean blue eyes and her plump pursed lips. She was wearing Karlie's genius sweater again and a pink pair of the shorts Karlie bought her at Walmart.

"I'm here," Karlie said softly. "I'm right here."

Taylor frowned. Karlie didn't like that.

"Come here, join me," Karlie said without thinking much of it.

Taylor smiled then and crawled under the sheets. Her wings flapped slightly as she adjusted herself before neatly folding against her back. Taylor nuzzled close to Karlie, starting at her with wide enticed eyes.

"Your eyes are...really blue, damn it," Karlie murmured. Taylor blinked in response. And Karlie chuckled, "Did you know that? How blue they are?"

"Is it pretty cool?" Taylor asked.

Karlie laughed huskily, still shaking sleep from her voice. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Oh," Taylor said shyly, clearly knowing what the word meant.

"You...are beautiful," Taylor murmured. Her smile spread slowly, as if she had just told Karlie an endearing secret.

"You think so?" Karlie chuckled.

"I know," Taylor said, a serious expression overcoming her features. It made Karlie laugh.

"We are both beautiful," Karlie whispered.

"Ariel and Eric?" Taylor asked.

Karlie giggled, "That's us."

They spent the rest of the Sunday evening curled up in bed. It was something Karlie had never experienced before. Soft intimacy. They held hands occasionally. Sometimes Taylor kissed Karlie's nose. Sometimes Karlie kissed Taylor's cheek. It was nice.

Karlie ordered takeout with her phone from her favourite vegan restaurant. She made sure to order sushi and mochi ice cream for Taylor too.

"You like?" Karlie asked as they sat on her bed and ate their food. Joe waited impatiently on the floor for scraps, which Taylor enjoyed feeding him almost every two minutes.

"Yes! Pretty cool," Taylor said as she gulped down another sashimi roll.

Karlie smiled and slurped up another rice noodle. She chewed and looked at her bedside clock. Six PM.

"We did nothing today. Isn't that great?" Karlie said.

"I did something today," Taylor said.

Karlie froze. Of course Taylor got into mischief when she had time to be alone. "What did you do?" Karlie asked slowly. 

"My room," Taylor smiled. "Look?"

"Please," Karlie said. 

Taylor led her into the spare bedroom. Nothing seemed to be different. Karlie looked at the floor and the walls and the ceiling. Taylor's bed was a little messy but nothing was changed.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Taylor shut the door behind them and Karlie turned to face her. She gasped at the sight.

Taylor had drawn all over her door. Covered every single minuscule inch of it. In crayon. Karlie didn't even know she had crayons in her house. She stared at the tiny multicoloured scenes Taylor had scribbled onto the white painted wood. There were fish and flowers and what looked to be a carefully thought out drawing of Karlie in a helicopter, a ridiculously wide smile on her face.

"Wow," Karlie said firstly. "How long did this take?"

"Long," Taylor said.

Karlie knelt down to inspect it closer. She ran her fingers across each little doodle. There was a childlike innocence to them but also an obvious style to Taylor's drawing. Karlie found multiple sketches of her and Taylor together. Her honey gold locks were unmissable next to Taylor's classic blonde. They held hands in many of the drawings. And they were always smiling, insanely wide.

"You know what, I like it," Karlie grinned. "Maybe you should do all the doors."

Taylor's eyes perked up at this and Karlie giggled. "You're a real artist," she smiled and ran her fingers along the work once more.

"Artist?" Taylor said.

"Like, a person that makes beautiful things," Karlie explained.

"Oh! Okay," Taylor smiled.

And Karlie smiled back.

***

  
A storm came that Sunday night at twelve AM. The raindrops sounded like bullets against Karlie's thick windows. She sat up alone in her bed trying to read, hoping the power stayed on long enough so she could finish her chapter.

Footsteps padded across the hallway and Taylor appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, princess. Storm wake you?" Karlie asked. She lowered her reading glasses and stared at the girl, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Angry outside," Taylor said softly.

Karlie frowned, "Here, get in here," she said and lifted her sheets. Taylor didn't hesitate and joined Karlie quickly. Her wings were pressed tightly against her back as if she were trying to make herself as small as possible.

Karlie put her book down and removed her glasses. She lay on her side and watched Taylor watch her back. The lamp light made her look soft and glowy.

"You...smell minty," Karlie said all of a sudden. "Were you eating the toothpaste?"

"Water angels clean their teeth," Taylor said.

Karlie blushed, "Oh damn, sorry. We don't know a lot about you guys."

"We use plants called tooth roots. They grow everywhere like weeds. But you do not have any here. And your paste smelt like them. So I washed my teeth with it," Taylor said, sounding quite pleased with herself.

"Well aren't you clever," Karlie laughed. "But you don't need a lot, okay? You smell like you ate ten jumbo boxes of Tic Tacs."

"My mouth tastes like cold," Taylor said.

"Yeah I bet," Karlie giggled. She continued to stare at the being in front of her. Taylor's ever curious eyes studying her back. And my goodness, were they bluer than blue. Karlie found herself getting lost in them. They almost seemed to swirl and change like the ocean itself. The raging waters outside. Karlie stared at Taylor's wings and how they worked. Their design was built to comfortably fold against the shape of Taylor's body. They were small at the shoulders, which allowed them to slip over the neck of Taylors lilac shirt rather easily. Karlie was thankful she didn't have to cut holes in all her clothing for the girl.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow," Karlie hummed. "I was given a day off."

Taylor stared. Karlie stared. Taylor blinked. Karlie blinked.

"Copycat," Karlie smiled.

"Cat?" Taylor said.

"Meow," Karlie replied.

Taylor smiled and Karlie giggled at her confused expression. She tried to ignore the way her heart was fluttering like a bird in her chest. She tried to ignore the way her skin felt hot wherever taylor brushed against it. She tried to ignore the shape of Taylor's mouth and how blue her eyes were and how soft her hair was. She tried.

She failed.

"You're so beautiful, I've told you that right?" Karlie whispered.

Taylor's eyes closed for a moment, and her mouth curled into a bashful grin. When her eyes opened her pupils had dilated dramatically. Karlie's breath caught in her throat. She could not look away.

"What are you," Karlie whispered softly, "And what on earth are you doing to me."

***

 

Karlie didn't remember falling asleep. She groggily woke up to the coo of seagulls and the morning sun shining in her window. Taylor was nowhere to be seen. But Karlie was reassured when she heard the familiar splashing of water in her bathroom. Taylor had learned how the bath worked.

Yawning, Karlie padded over to her window and stared down at the flooding. It was still there. Silent and calm.

Karlie thought about what it would be like to have this for two months. She thought about what the world would look like once it finally went away again. She imagined the water bleached buildings and the things the flooding would leave behind. Limpets, seaweed, strange looking shells. She cringed at the thought of pulling the suckerfish off her windows and how she'd definitely have to repaint the bottom half of her house. Maybe she'd paint it a different colour.

Karlie heard humming from her bathroom. She smiled and went to check on Taylor.

"Morning," Karlie greeted, staring at the girl on the edge of her tub.

"Good morning," Taylor said. She had wrapped herself up in a towel and was drying her hair with another.

"Breakfast?" Karlie asked. And Taylor nodded with a smile.

Taylor wore a pair of denim overalls and a black tee. Karlie wore blue cotton shorts and her genius sweater. It smelled like Taylor now, salty and almost herby.

"I thought maybe we could go to the mall today," Karlie said as she chewed on a croissant.

Taylor was eating a bowl of jellybeans, "Mall?"

"Shopping. I think you'd like it," Karlie said.

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

Karlie called a helicab and they were flown to Karlie's favourite mall. The pilot stared at Taylor's wings every chance he got. Karlie didn't like it but said nothing. She kept a protective arm around Taylor's shoulder. They landed in aerial parking and Karlie paid the pilot. Karlie took Taylor's hand before they found the stairs down into shopping centre. Karlie adored how entranced Taylor looked at everything. She gasped at how the their footsteps echoed on the stairs. Her eyes widened when they entered the mall and she stared at the crowds of people that walked by. And of course people stared back. People stared at Taylor and Taylor's wings and at Karlie.

A mall cop approached them with some sort of strap in his hands. "Ma'am, you'll have to leash her. It's policy," he said and pointed to a sign.

_Water Angels must be restrained at all times._

Karlie frowned but did not protest. Taylor watched Karlie place the harness around her. It clicked into place and Karlie couldn't help but feel guilt about how it made Taylor look. Like she was an animal. Like she was a pet. Taylor didn't really seem to mind it all that much. She poked at the harness buckles and ran her fingers along the red straps.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, cupping Taylor's face in her hands, "It's the rules here, okay?"

Taylor nodded. Karlie forced a grin and kissed her cheek. "Come on, we're here to have fun today."

And Taylor smiled.

They did have fun. Karlie blissfully ignored the stares from passing shoppers. Taylor loved looking into ever window of every store. She liked touching the fabric of the clothes and making Karlie feel them too. Karlie helped her try on silly sunglasses and colourful hats. They looked at necklaces in an expensive jeweller store and the register lady even allowed Taylor to try on a tiara she really liked. Karlie wished she had the money to buy it. She wished she had enough money to buy Taylor everything she wanted. Her fashion line would explode one day, she told herself that. It was only a matter of love and patience. And Karlie would wait an eternity for Taylor.

Taylor liked Starbucks. She liked caramel Frappuccinos and hazelnut brownies. She swung her legs on her stool and played with the teaspoons they were given.

"You can't keep those," Karlie giggled when she tried to slip them into their shopping bags.

"Why?" Taylor asked, pouting.

"They belong to the café," Karlie smiled. "We have teaspoons at home."

"I like these ones," Taylor said, clinking them together as if she were making them kiss.

Karlie grinned, "Would you like it if someone took the spoons we had at home away?"

Taylor shook her head, "No, those are ours."

"Okay, and why do you like the spoons we have at home?" Karlie asked.

"They're shiny and make me happy," Taylor smiled.

Karlie nodded, "And why would you not like it if someone took them away?"

Taylor thought for a moment, "I'd be sad."

Karlie nodded again, "Sometimes you have to sacrifice something you love to keep someone else happy, Taylor."

"Sacrifice?" Taylor asked.

"To give up," Karlie explained with a gentle smile.

Taylor stared at her spoons. She sighed and placed them down on the table, "I want Starbucks to be happy."

Karlie giggled, "Good. We can buy more teaspoons somewhere else if you'd like. Spoons that can be yours."

"Yes!" Taylor exclaimed gleefully.

They browsed the mall for about an hour after their coffee stop. Karlie almost had a hard time keeping up with Taylor, who wanted to look at everything. She kissed Karlie's cheek when they bought more spoons. She squeezed Karlie's hand when they rode the escalator.

Karlie checked her phone to see that it was heading close to six. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. They had been here almost five hours. She took Taylor to a sushi place and ordered to go. While they waited Taylor pointed to the mochi display and Karlie asked for two Sakura ones. They sat and ate.

"Order number seven!" called the cashier.

Karlie stood up and went to collect it. As she was about to take her bag the cashier stopped her with a question.

"You own a water angel?" he asked. He was a tall, skinny thing with glasses and electric blue hair. Karlie restrained herself from sighing.

"She kinda owns me," she smiled.

"You know, those things go for big money I heard. My buddy said he knows a girl who's uncle's friend's fiancé caught one and sold it for like five grand or some shit. You could—"

"Sorry, I'm late for something," Karlie said, "Thanks. And good luck to your friend's uncle's...dog's... I gotta go. Bye!"

She quickly turned and hurried back to her table. "Sorry, the cashier guy was..."

Taylor was gone. Her mochi wrapper lay crinkled on the table. Karlie had forgotten to tie her harness down.

Heart beating fast in her chest Karlie ran out into the mall and called for Taylor. She jingled their new cutlery in her shopping bags. She asked passers by if they'd seen a tall winged blonde. After about five minutes Karlie wondered if she should call the police.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

The mall cop from earlier had Taylor dragging behind him. The blue eyed angel was holding some sort of toy in her arms, looking guilty as she was handed over to Karlie.

"Leash. If I see her alone again you pay a fine," the uniformed man said in a very unamused tone. "And she stole something," he said angrily, pointing to Taylor's toy.

She had taken what looked like a pull along cart with a white stuffed horse sitting in it. Karlie suspected she was interested in the toy because the horse had shiny golden hooves and sparkly silver in its mane.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be more careful," Karlie said breathlessly. She held tightly to Taylor's lead.

"You better," the cop sneered before nodding and walking off. Karlie stared at his name tag before he left. "Jeffrey. We gotta remember that," she murmured.

"Jerky," Taylor said softly.

"You have to give this back," Karlie said after Jeffrey was gone. "Where did you get this?"

Taylor did not reply. Instead she glanced nervously behind Karlie at a toy store. Karlie held back a laugh and led Taylor back towards it. Taylor hung her head as she followed, still clutching the toy.

"Hey, sorry, she took this," Karlie smiled politely to the old lady behind the counter.

"Didn't even see her," chuckled the lady. "That's quite all right sweetie."

Karlie went to take the toy away from Taylor's death grip, but the angel did not want to part with it. Taylor had a pout and she was making whiney noises of protest along with it.

"God, sorry about this," Karlie apologised to the old lady. "You probably have kids doing this all the time not...water angels. Joys of running a toy store, right?"

"Take your time. And this is a charity shop darling," the lady said with a soft amused laugh.

"Oh, really?" Karlie asked. She looked around the place. There were definitely more than just toys. Books, nick backs, clothing. It was a charity shop. "What charity?"

"The FCPP, Flood Creature Protection Programme," the lady said with a sweet smile. "You'd be doing your little friend there a favour if you do decide to purchase anything!"

Karlie stared back at Taylor, still moping. She stared at the hand written paper tag on the toy.

Five damn dollars.

Taylor skipped gleefully out of the store with her horse and cart rolling behind her. Karlie made sure her lead was wrapped around her hand twice this time.

"Carry it in your arms when we go up the stairs," she instructed. And Taylor did as told. "Whatcha gonna name it?" Karlie asked as they waited for their helicab.

"Spoons," Taylor said.

Karlie let out a bright laugh, "Perfect. I love it."

"I love you," Taylor said without a beat missed.

Karlie's breath caught in her throat. That seemed to happen a lot around Taylor. She stared at her, and Taylor's ocean eyes stared back. And for some reason, Karlie was not scared. She wasn't scared of those three words.

The helicab came before Karlie could answer. They rode home in a comfortable silence.

***

  
A month passed. Karlie's fashion line was beginning to get some recognition. Everyone loved her water angel idea. It was "very high street" and "very topical". She had Taylor to thank. And God, was she thankful for Taylor.

Having her around was like living with a rainbow that laughed and smiled and asked a million questions every day. Taylor drew on all the doors with her crayons. Karlie didn't mind. Because the drawings were always of her and Taylor. And they brightened up her home.

Taylor planted her shiny spoons all around the house. Sometimes Karlie would find them under her pillow or stuffed into the bread bin. Occasionally Taylor would pop a few spoons into her cold baths. One time Karlie found a handful buried beneath the soil of the large potted plants in her little roof garden. Taylor said she was planting a spoon tree and that it was going to grow soon. Karlie said she couldn't wait.

Sometimes they visited Cara and Poppy, and Taylor would watch The Little Mermaid with Spoons the horse in her lap. Cara let Taylor watch an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Taylor was amazed at seeing some of the ponies had wings just like her. She cut out her very own paper ones and taped them to Spoons. She made him fly majestically around Cara's apartment and Poppy took Polaroids of her. Karlie kept her favourites in the cardholders of her wallet.

Taylor's bedroom became more Taylor. The blonde drew on the pastel peach walls in deep pinks and neon blues. She drew Karlie. She drew Spoons the horse. She drew actual spoons. And she kept actual spoons in a line along her windowsill.

A mountain of golden chocolate bar wrappers purposefully built up in one corner of her room. Taylor said she was building Shiny City. Karlie let her do it because she could. Because she was Taylor. And Taylor did things like this.

But along with the candy wrappers and the drawings and the spoons, with Taylor came happiness. Karlie was so endlessly happy with Taylor in her life. She had another reason to wake up in the morning. A reason that made her feel so unexplainably blessed, blessed to be existing alongside such a wonderful soul.

Karlie loved Taylor.

She was not afraid to feel that. But she dreaded the day she would have to let her go.

***

The second month of the elongated flooding came. It was the end of the first week, a Saturday. Karlie had overslept. She lay in bed on her side and stared out her window at a seagull that was staring back. He cocked his little head the side and pecked at Karlie's window. Karlie squinted her gaze at him. If there was one thing she couldn't stand about the flooding, it was the seagulls. Or, flying rats as she called them.

She was about to finally stand up and shoo it away when she heard the familiar squeaking of Taylor's plastic toy cart rolling down across the hallway floor and into Karlie's room. She dropped the handle and took Spoons the horse from his seat. Karlie smiled as she felt Taylor crawl in behind her and press her nose to her back.

"Good morning," Karlie mumbled tiredly into her pillow.

"Good morning," Taylor said. "Good morning," she said again, in a funny voice she used for Spoons.

"Good morning, Spoons," Karlie added. She rolled over and draped her arms around Taylor's back, just below her wings. She pulled the blonde in and hugged her close. Taylor nuzzled herself close, Spoons the horse tucked between them.

Karlie's phone beeped with a text message. She groaned and stretched over Taylor to fetch it. It was from her manager.

**Ariana:** _Wonderful news!! You have been invited to New York Fashion Week show viewing and after-party with myself and crew. You must select 5 looks to display for show and are allowed to bring up to 4 guests. It is next week on Friday at 9PM. A private helicab will pick you up and guests separately. Congratulations!! I am proud._

Karlie the text over and over. She was invited to NYFW. She was selected to display her designs. She was going to be sitting beside the biggest labels in fashion history. This was her big break, the one she had been waiting for.

"Taylor! Taylor, I'm going to be a fashion designer after all!" Karlie squealed as she hugged Taylor close. Taylor didn't know what a fashion designer was but she hugged Karlie back and pressed kisses to her cheeks whilst congratulating her. Her wings flapped behind her cheerfully and Karlie giggled when they curled forward and tickled her face.

"I know exactly what I want in the show. Oh my God, and we have to get you a dress! You're coming with me whether Ariana likes it or not!" Karlie exclaimed. "Would you wear one of my dresses, Tay?"

Taylor nodded. "I like dresses," she smiled. "Especially your ones."

"This is all because of you," Karlie beamed, holding Taylor's face, "You amazing person, you. You angel."

Karlie lingered for a moment as she cupped Taylor's face. She gulped softly. Taylor looked so beautiful right now. Her big blue eyes scanned her curiously. Karlie swore she saw them flit down to her mouth. Was Taylor biting her lip a little bit? Was she blushing?

"What are you thinking about?" Karlie asked softly, practically a whisper.

Taylor stared that soul piercing stare. "You," she said without a single stutter.

Karlie leaned in first. Her lips took Taylor's in a gentle flourish. Karlie's hands held Taylor's face in place while they kissed. Taylor closed her eyes and placed her hands on Karlie's waist. Karlie moved Spoons aside so he wouldn't get squished. And so she could press herself against Taylor's lithe figure. Taylor moaned every so softly. She tangled her feet with Karlie's and let Karlie run her fingers along her shoulders and wings. Karlie loved touching Taylor's wings. She could feel how their joints worked when Taylor moved them. It was fascinating. Taylor was so endlessly fascinating.

Removing Taylor's shirt was unexpected of Karlie. But Taylor let Karlie do it because she wanted her to. Because she was Karlie.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Karlie whispered, emphasising each word with a kiss to Taylor's skin. Taylor would hum in response. Karlie kissed her chest and her neck. Taylor loved being kissed on the neck. She'd gasp quietly and drag her fingernails down along Karlie's back. And when Karlie kissed her breast she let out a moan. A little one, barely a squeak. But a moan nonetheless. And it was like music to Karlie's ears.

Karlie sucked on one of Taylor's powder pink nipples. She massaged the other while she worked. And Taylor moaned her gentle moan. Her wings stretched out behind her, possibly a reflex to Karlie's touch. They flapped occasionally, usually when Karlie's kisses lingered just a little longer than normal.

"Mmm...Karlie," Taylor breathed, tangling her hands into Karlie's honey blonde hair.

Karlie dragged her tongue over Taylor's skin. She wanted to fucking worship her. To please her in a way she hadn't before but... Taylor stopped her.

"Oh," Karlie panted in surprise when Taylor grabbed her shoulder to stop her from sinking lower in the bed.

"No," Taylor whispered, a soft smile on her face.

"Oh," Karlie said again, catching her breath. She gulped to wet the sudden dryness in her mouth. "I...I'm s—"

Taylor interrupted her again with a finger to her lips. "Shhh... You are not ready," she said.

Karlie blinked in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Taylor shook her head, "Not ready," she repeated. "For me," she added.

Karlie smiled tiredly and nodded. She didn't fully understand but she knew that whatever Taylor was trying to say meant she definitely did not want this right now. Karlie would wait. She'd wait a lifetime for Taylor. She crawled back up and pressed another firm kiss to Taylor's cheek. "You wanna grab breakfast?"

Breakfast consisted of pancakes and lots of strawberries. Karlie said it was to celebrate her victory. And Taylor really liked the taste of victory. She squirted whipped cream over her stack of pancakes and even put some in her glass of orange juice. Karlie noted that she'd have to be more watchful of the whipped cream in the fridge. While Taylor ate Karlie proceeded to make some phone calls to family and friends about her success. She was congratulated over and over by her mother who said she knew she had it in her all along. Karlie tried not to cry and promised she'd visit soon. And that she wanted everyone to meet Taylor. Tracy agreed that she wanted to finally see Karlie's new friend, and Karlie was relieved. She wanted Taylor to feel like she was a part of her family. Karlie was also worried that Taylor would forever think her parents lived in her laptop if she didn't get introduced soon.

Taylor had finished her breakfast and was putting everything into the dishwasher when Karlie was making her last call to Cara, inviting her along to the big event. Karlie watched as she sat by the window and counted the limpets that were stuck to the glass. Karlie recalled Taylor naming the majority of them.

"I'm overjoyed for you, Karls. This is gonna be incredible!" Cara cooed into the phone.

"Thank you," Karlie breathed, a little tearful. She stared at Taylor as the sun shone down on her golden hair. How it made her smooth skin look like it was glowing.

"It all feels like a dream."

~*~

Taylor did like dresses. And yes, especially Karlie's. Karlie had chosen a powder pink ball gown for Taylor that came down to her toes. And the back was open so that her wings could be free. Karlie sprayed environmentally friendly gold dust onto Taylor's wings to make them glittery, and Taylor had to be restrained from putting it on every inch of herself. Karlie wore a suit, a light grey piece with a silvery outline of angel wings stitched at the back. Taylor ran her fingers along it every chance she got. She liked how shiny the thread was.

As Karlie styled her hair in her bathroom mirror Taylor entered with her and poked at her back.

"What's up, baby?" Karlie asked.

Taylor pointed to Karlie's honey blonde hairstyle, which was curled into a stylish up do. Karlie furrowed her brow, not understanding. Taylor let out a little sigh and proceeded to point to her own hair.

"You...want me to do your hair differently?" Karlie asked uncertainly.

Taylor's long blonde locks were tied up in a wavy ponytail, a few strands left to hang around her face. Taylor shook her head and pointed to Karlie's hair once again. Karlie was lost. She stared at Taylor for further explanation. Taylor huffed and went to open Karlie's mirror cabinet. She took out a pair of scissors and placed them in Karlie's hands.

Karlie's eyes widened with realisation. "You want me to cut your hair?"

Taylor nodded, smiling softly. She pointed to Karlie's shorter hairdo and then her own once again.

"Taylor," Karlie began quietly, turning off her curling wand, "Why don't you like your own lovely hair?"

"I do," Taylor said, "But I want to try new things. I like it when I try new things with you."

Taylor usually didn't say a lot. But when she did it was always truthful and heartwarming.

"I want to look like you," Taylor continued, "You're beautiful."

Karlie melted. Her heart melted, her lungs melted, her soul melted. "Taylor, you're beautiful too. Just the way you are."

Taylor smiled bashfully. But she touched the scissors in Karlie's hands again and pleaded with her eyes. She was damn good at that.

"Are you sure?" Karlie asked, looking Taylor dead in the eyes.

And Taylor nodded, "Please?"

Karlie cut Taylor's hair just above her shoulders. And then she curled and styled it into a Hollywood approved do. Taylor gasped in awe when she looked in the mirror. She turned her head at every angle she could manage, desperate to see every little snip and loving curl Karlie had made. She smiled wide and hugged Karlie close, wings fluttering happily behind her. Karlie's phone beeped with a text. The helicab was here.

"Time to go," Karlie grinned.

"Spoons," Taylor gasped. Before Karlie could ask what she was talking about Taylor had hurried off to her room. Within moments she reappeared with Spoons the horse under her arm.

"Spoons is comin' too?" Karlie smiled. Taylor nodded. "Okay, he can come too. Wanna get your harness?"

They grabbed everything they needed and headed onto the roof. Karlie's eyes widened. This was no ordinary helicopter. It was a gigantic silver beast of a thing. She could tell Taylor was very approving of it already. Karlie wheeled her rail of dresses onto the roof and the pilot politely took them off her hands to store in the back. It was practically a mini flying room they were being escorted into. Karlie gasped at the white leather interior. Even the headsets were boujee, tiny crystals decorated the rim of the microphone. Taylor tried to take them off a few times but Karlie always caught her.

The almost two hour long flight sped by due to Taylor keeping everyone entertained. Taylor rambled on to the amused pilot about how Karlie was a fashion queen, and how her parents lived in a computer, and how she gave her lots of shiny things to put in Shiny City. The middle aged pilot, thankfully, was very accepting of the fact that Taylor was a water angel. And to Karlie's relief he didn't ask intrusive questions like "where Karlie got her from" or "has she had any shots because that's what the news recommended". Instead he laughed politely at Taylor's quirkiness and complimented Karlie's tailoring work.

They arrived surrounded by noisy paparazzi. Karlie hadn't been told about this part. When she exited the helicopter with Taylor on her arm she was approached by two bodyguards in black suits and dark sunglasses. Taylor didn't like the way they frowned but Karlie assured her that they were here to keep them safe.

"From what?" Taylor asked, gripping Spoons tightly.

"From the cameras. Some people don't know what personal space is," Karlie said. She assured Taylor that she would not let go of her leash for a second, and Taylor smiled.

They were led down a red carpet, cameras flashing everywhere they turned. Karlie didn't mind too much, but Taylor was beginning to grow flustered. There came a pause in their walking, leaving them standing in full view of the paparazzi while they waited to move. Taylor stared wide eyed at the big lights and extravagant dresses.

"Where are your dresses, Karlie?" she whispered.

"They've been taken backstage. That's where we're going," Karlie said.

"Oh," Taylor nodded.

"Are you okay?" Karlie asked, stroking Taylor's cheek.

Taylor blinked up at Karlie, clearly not entirely all right. Karlie squeezed her shoulder and kissed her nose, "You look beautiful."

Taylor giggled, shaking her head bashfully. "Look! Cara!" she exclaimed, pointing at the crowd behind the barriers.

"It is Cara! And Poppy and Jourdan! Oh, and Toni as well! They all made it," Karlie beamed, waving frantically at her friends who waved back just as eagerly.

Karlie asked the bodyguards if they had time to go over to them and with a grunt and a nod they followed her to her friends. Taylor was the first to scramble her arms over the metal barrier to hug Cara and Poppy together. Her wings flapped happily and she got a few glances from amazed onlookers. She showed everyone her stuffed horse and Poppy had brought along her Polaroid to take some hipster photos. Karlie held Taylor's leash while she talked to Jourdan and Toni.

"She's gorgeous," Jourdan said in a loud whisper, eyes wide with awe.

"Really, she is such a darling," Toni agreed, "You certainly chose the right date, girl," she winked.

Karlie chuckled, "I'm so glad you guys made it. I can't wait to show you what I've been working on."

"We're so proud of you, love," Cara cooed.

"And thanks for inviting me. I'd much rather be up here in this glorified sky high parking lot than my own ass home," Poppy said.

"Ass," said Taylor.

"You're a bad influence," Cara said to Poppy.

"Don't you think the dress would like better without her harness thing?" Jourdan asked staring unsurely at the red straps.

"It's policy," Karlie frowned.

"Is it? I didn't see anything about water angels being kept on leashes anywhere," Cara said.

Cara was right. In fact, Karlie had even seen one or two other water angels at the event with no harnesses. It hadn't crossed her mind that Taylor was allowed to be free here. So she let her go. Taylor's harness was unhooked and removed from her waist. Karlie handed it to one of their guards.

"Much better, darling," Toni smiled. And Karlie agreed.

"You're being called, Miss Kloss," alerted one of the bodyguards.

Karlie waved goodbye to her group and Taylor blew them kisses. They began to move along the red carpet again, Taylor in front this time, seemingly more confident without her leash. Karlie watched her proudly.

~*~

  
Sitting front row of a fashion show that was going to include your own designs was nerve wracking. Karlie bobbed her knee up and down as she waited for her line to be announced. There were so many big names here. Chanel, Armani, Gucci. And she was going to be running alongside them. Taylor sat neatly in her seat, her dress tail curled to the side. She pointed out every sparkly thing she saw. Jewellery, shoes, crowns, anything with the slightest bit of shine had value to Taylor. Karlie held Taylor's hand in an attempt to calm herself down and it worked almost instantly. Taylor squeezed gently and offered Karlie her signature smirk. She let Karlie hold Spoons and showed her how to pet him. Karlie almost missed her name being called she was so engrossed in listening to Taylor's voice.

"And now we have a special treat. The debut line of Karlie Kloss! Kloss has balanced classic evening wear with the anatomy of the mysterious water angel. Elegant feathered wings and shimmering sequins adorn these dresses. Karlie herself says that she was heavily inspired by her close companion, Taylor, who is a water angel herself. Her dresses are crafted with imperial satins, French laces, and imported leather."

Karlie felt every eye in the audience on her. On Taylor. On her work. Her heart was not giving her a single moment to relax. Taylor sensed it too. She squeezed Karlie's hand again, and Karlie looked at her. The bright lights truly made her look like an angel. Her ocean eyes sparkled and her red painted lips were curled into that adorable smile Karlie woke up for every morning.

She didn't expect the kiss Taylor gave her. But before she could register it Taylor's soft lips were on hers. It was brief, but it was special. It was gentle and loving. It was Taylor.

Karlie pulled away from the kiss when she heard the applause. She stared at the impressed faces of the crowd and managed a polite smile and wave before settling back down in her seat.

"They love you!" Taylor beamed.

"I love you," Karlie said.

"I love you too," Taylor replied.

 

~*~

Taylor liked the after party. She twirled around Karlie's arms as they danced to the music. Karlie had changed into a gilded ball gown, so they looked like two princesses — in the words of Taylor of course.

They laughed and danced the night away with their friends, Spoons the horse bouncing along with them. He was passed around like a party favour, Cara balancing him on her head to make Taylor laugh.

Taylor was complimented over and over for her dress, and each time she would proudly state that "her Karlie" had made it. Karlie would never understand what Taylor saw in her but she didn't question it right now. It was an honour to be thought so highly of by such a magnificent being.

Karlie allowed Taylor sips of her wine, not letting her have a glass of her own just in case. And that "just in case" came into play quite quickly. Taylor was definitely a lightweight. After five sips Karlie decided that she'd had enough and bought Taylor a non alcoholic ginger ale instead. Taylor didn't mind, she said the bubbles tasted sparkly.

"Well done again my little masterpiece maker," said Ariana, Karlie's manager. Taylor like Ariana because she was "tiny and shiny." The tanned, dark lipped woman had chosen a golden gown covered in iridescent sequins for the after party. Taylor could not take her eyes off her when she approached them.

"Thank you Ari," Karlie squealed as she hugged her.

"I see a bright future ahead of you," Ariana smiled. "And thank you Taylor for knocking some inspiration into this one."

Taylor grinned, "Karlie said I'm a moose."

"Muse," Karlie corrected. "I said she was my muse."

"Well, moose or muse you're both superstars!" Ariana exclaimed, probably a little drunk judging by the way she waved her arms. "Take care you two. See you soon, Karlie," she grinned before melting into the crowd.

"This night is so perfect," Karlie sighed, pulling Taylor in by her waist.

"It's sparkling," Taylor nodded, nuzzling her head into Karlie's neck.

"It's sparkling because you're in it," Karlie whispered into Taylor's hair.

"We are in it," Taylor whispered back.

Karlie kissed the top Taylor's head and they swayed to the slow song that had filled the club. Taylor felt safe. And Karlie was happy.

 

~*~

The second month of the flooding came...and went. And a third one began in the month of May.

Karlie was baffled. Was the flooding ever going to go? News and media outlets reported that the length of this flooding was officially "undetermined". That scared Karlie. It even scared Taylor. Would they forever be living the rest of their lives above water? Karlie wondered what that would be like. New helicopter models would surely be built. Boats would probably become less expensive due to necessity. Karlie wondered if she'd have kids one day and if they would be born into this world. She wondered if they would ever know a life without the flooding.

"Whatcha making?" Karlie asked as she stared over her laptop at Taylor on the floor.

It was noon on a Friday and the blonde was sticking tinfoil to Karlie's coffee table with cat print washi-tape. Cats were Taylor's new obsession, thanks to Poppy who had said Taylor's eyes resembled that of the animal. Soon enough Taylor had begged Karlie to buy her cat print shirts and plastic dinner plates and towels. Karlie did. Everyone called her whipped, and Karlie didn't really have much to protest with. She adored the girl. Her girl.

"I'm making the table pretty," Taylor said simply. "I'm turning it into a castle."

"Fit for a princess?" Karlie smiled as she closed her laptop and removed her glasses.

Taylor nodded, "Like you."

"Me?" Karlie said, raising her eyebrows amusedly.

"Yup," Taylor nodded. She stuck one more piece of tinfoil to the table before sitting back to admire her handiwork.

"Looking good?" Karlie asked as she walked over to sit on the couch.

"I think so," Taylor hummed. "It's missing a princess though," she said with a mischievous smirk towards Karlie.

"Oh really?" Karlie said with an incredulous chuckle. "Come here, you little dork," she smiled.

Karlie and Taylor liked to cuddle. They'd lie out on Karlie's sofa and watch the steady sway of the water outside. Taylor would tell Karlie about all the new limpets and suckerfish she named. And Karlie would squeeze Taylor close and admire each one.

Sometimes they kissed. They took turns in initiating it. Taylor particularly liked to lean in first. She'd take Karlie's bottom lip and gently pull it with her teeth. Karlie would roam her hands down to the small of Taylor's back. Sometimes they stripped down to their bras when it got especially heated. Sometimes they went bare chested. And that's where it usually ended when it came to any level of extreme intimacy. Karlie didn't mind one bit. Taylor didn't mind one bit.

Karlie loved how they could both silently agree on what they wanted. She knew not to push Taylor into anything she did not want to do. Sometimes Taylor promised Karlie that one day they could take things further in their...activities. She'd hurriedly assure Karlie that she loved her and she'd do anything for her, but that "things weren't right yet". Karlie didn't know what that meant. But she'd smile and calm Taylor with kisses to her hands, reassuring her that everything was perfect just as it was. Taylor protested all the same, and Karlie would kiss her cheeks.

As they watched the flooding dip and rise Karlie wondered what she would make for dinner. She was about to ask Taylor what she would like when the blonde interrupted her.

"Where do you think my friends are?" she asked in a childlike tone.

Karlie feared her heart would break. She stroked Taylor's hair as she rested her head on Karlie's chest. "Out there in the sea, probably," Karlie said. Though even she was not certain.

"Oh," said Taylor. Silence. Suspense. Karlie wondered if Taylor was finally beginning to consider going back home. Back into the flooding and out to sea.

"Do you miss them?" Karlie whispered.

Taylor didn't answer immediately. She played with Karlie's sweater sleeve. "Do you think they miss me?" she asked softly.

Karlie swallowed back a lump in her throat.  She paused her hand on Taylor's back and coughed slightly. "Perhaps they do," Karlie said hoarsely.

Taylor didn't say anything. She seemed to shrink in size on Karlie's stomach. Her body curled inwards and she made herself as small as she could. Her wings furled around her body like a shield.

"Taylor?" Karlie said, worried about what was happening.

Taylor didn't answer.

"Taylor, honey. Are you all right?" Karlie asked, petting the girl's feathery appendages. Taylor muffled something but it was barely audible.

"I can't hear you," Karlie said.

Taylor lifted up one wing, "I said I wish I was all human."

Karlie frowned sympathetically. She stroked Taylor's cheek. "I don't. Then you wouldn't have your beautiful wings."

"But—" Taylor began. Karlie didn't let her complete the sentence.

"And you would not have come here and met me. And I wouldn't have created my new fashion line and gone to Fashion Week with you. And there would be no drawings on my doors, or spoons in my garden, or stuffed horses tripping me up every day," Karlie rambled off.

Taylor giggled at that last part. "Oh," she said warmly.

"Mhm," Karlie smirked, "I'm glad you're not human like me. Well, completely human. I'm glad you are who you are. I'm glad you're a water angel and I'm glad you're Taylor."

"Really?" Taylor grinned.

"I promise," Karlie said, holding out her pinkie finger. Taylor smiled and pressed her nose to it.

Karlie laughed, adoring their inside joke. She pressed a kiss to Taylor's temple. "I'm gonna fix dinner and then we're going to have a talk, okay?"

"Okay," Taylor nodded with a grin.

  
Dinner came. But the talk didn't. It was as if both girls didn't want it to happen. Karlie surely did not want to discuss Taylor leaving. And Taylor was more than unwilling to discuss parting with Karlie, even if she was beginning to feel homesick. So they ate dinner. And then Taylor went upstairs to draw on her bedroom door. And Karlie stayed downstairs with a coffee in her hands, staring out onto the horizon of the flooding.

~*~

  
Three months passed. And then four. In July Karlie had completely forgotten about the fact that the flooding was even there anymore. This was the world now. Everyone was beginning to accept it. And Taylor did not go home.

"Tay, we have fifty spoons at home," Karlie sighed when Taylor picked up a golden teaspoon in the Target they were browsing.

"Oh, what's one more," Cara fussed, fanning herself with an extravagant satin fan.

The Fourth of July was hot. Karlie had decided to take everyone out shopping before the evening festivities at Cara's penthouse. And the heat of the mall was slowing everybody down. Karlie was getting irritable, and Taylor noticed it. And when Karlie was in a mood, Taylor was too. Karlie let out a groan and shook her head, "Let's get an ice tea in Starbucks."

"Yes! Thank you," Poppy exclaimed, adjusting her oversized sunglasses.

"Shite, where's Taylor," Cara said.

"I thought you were holding the leash!" Karlie gasped.

"I thought Poppy was," Cara mumbled.

"Oh fuck you, no I wasn't," Poppy said.

"Exactly," Cara countered.

"Both of you quit it. We gotta find Tay or Jerky Jeffrey will make me pay twenty dollars to the office," Karlie groaned.

"Taylor is right over there," Poppy pointed down the mall.

Taylor was. She had found some sort of promotional advertisement and was speaking to the sales lady. Karlie rolled her eyes and rushed up to them. "Hey, sorry about her," she apologised to the perky brunette behind the fold up table.

"Aw, she's not bothering me!" the sales lady grinned, her teeth a sparkling pearl.

"Karlie look," Taylor said holding up a plastic spray bottle. It appeared to be filled with regular water.

"We're a company that specialises in water angel care products!" said the lady standing up from her table. "Our new summer line has really taken off this year."

"What's this?" Karlie asked holding up the bottle.

The sales lady beamed, "That is a salt water sprayer! So, when your water angel is feeling hot or needs a quick boost and you don't think she needs a bath or the pool, spray her wings down. It's just filled with sea salt and water and a little anti bacterial solution, and that's it. Isn't it cool!"

She demonstrated by spritzing down Taylor's wings, which Taylor fanned out happily. She shook her feathers and turned around to be sprayed at another angle.

"I think we'll take it," Karlie sighed, smiling at how Taylor wiggled herself about. "I appreciate that more people are willing to care for water angels."

"I'm glad I could help," the lady grinned. "Is she yours? Did you take her in?

"She's mine all right. Sometimes she's a handful. But it looks like more companies like you guys are realising they need proper care," Karlie grinned. "I spoil her," she said with a laugh, "Sometimes I think I'm overdoing it but I guess it's worth it in the end."

Drinks at Starbucks were much needed. Everybody sighed in unison after their first sip of ice peach tea. They kept their bags underneath their table. Each one was stuffed with barbecue food and sparklers. Karlie had a feeling Taylor would want to take the sky home after tonight.

"I can't wait for hotdogs," Cara said as she slurped down her tea.

"I'm a ribs girl," Poppy added.

"What do you wanna eat, Tay?" Karlie asked.

Taylor didn't answer. She was lost in space, staring at her plastic cup of tea. Her blue eyes were far away, she was adrift in her own ocean. Karlie furrowed her brow in concern. Taylor had been different lately. She wondered if her homesickness had gotten worse.

"Baby?" Karlie murmured, nudging Taylor's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, hi," Taylor mumbled.

The other three girls looked at each other. And then back at Taylor.

"Are you okay?" Karlie asked softly.

Taylor nodded, "Can we go home?"

Karlie frowned, "All right, if you want to. Are you gonna be okay for tonight? We're gonna see the fireworks, remember?"

Taylor shrugged and continued to look down at her drink. Karlie shared nervous glances with Cara and Poppy, who also looked concerned. Cara questioningly raised her eyebrows at Karlie, who shook her head defeatedly.

"How about I call you two a helicab and we'll finish the rest of the shopping," Cara offered. "We still have a few bits and bobs to pick up."

"You sure, Car?" Karlie asked.

"Positive. You take her home to rest up maybe," Cara insisted. And Poppy nodded in agreement.

Karlie tried to make conversation in the helicab home but Taylor was close to mute. Her answers were one worded and any sentences she tried to muster came out as mumbles or grunts. Karlie sighed and leaned back in her seat. When the pilot arrived back at the house and the helicab landed on the roof, Taylor flung her door open and attempted to run inside. Karlie held tightly to her harness so she could pay the pilot.

"Sorry," she murmured, embarrassed by Taylor's stubborn behaviour. She clambered out of the helicopter and had to dig her heels into the hard ground as Taylor pulled away from her. Taylor pounded on the door into the house and Karlie yanked at her leash.

"What has gotten into you?!" Karlie yelled. Taylor cowered slightly at the sound. Karlie never raised her voice.

"Open the door," Taylor grumbled. She kicked at the wood and Karlie gasped.

"Hey! For God's sake, Taylor, if you keep acting like this I'm not taking you to Cara's," Karlie said sternly as she unlocked the door.

"Fine!" Taylor yelled, startling Karlie this time. The door inched open and she took no hesitation in running inside, yanking her leash away from Karlie's grip. Karlie stared in confusion as Taylor disappeared down into the house. She sighed tiredly and followed after her.

Karlie decided to have a nap before she got ready for Cara's party. Taylor had barricaded her door closed and was not answering Karlie's questions. So she undressed into an old grey tee and wine sweatpants, and with a grunt and a sigh she flopped down on her mattress.

But sleep would not come. It wouldn't come because Karlie was worried. She was worried and confused and hurting for Taylor. What had happened between them lately? They were not who they were. Something had changed. And Karlie had no idea if it was about Taylor going back to sea or something else entirely. She rolled around uncomfortably and dragged her hands down her face in despair. This was not how things were supposed to be. Taylor was a happy thing in Karlie's life. She was supposed to be happy regardless of whether Taylor was with her or not. Not whatever this was.

Karlie hopped off her bed with a sigh and marched back across the hall to Taylor's room. She knocked twice on her door.

"Taylor? Please let me in, I wanna talk," Karlie said, not sternly but with a slight command in her tone.

Taylor didn't answer but Karlie could hear shuffling. She was definitely sitting against the door.

"Taylor, please... I want to know what's wrong," Karlie said softly.

"Nothing," a voice murmured from behind the door.

"Oh really?" Karlie said. She let out a tired exhale and slid her back down Taylor's door. She hugged her legs close and drummed on her knees. "Usually when nothing's wrong people tend to be a little happier."

"I am happy!" Taylor yelled.

Karlie smirked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Taylor grunted.

Karlie rested the back of her head against the wood. She sat in silence for a while, wondering if Taylor was sitting in the same position as her. "What's wrong, Taylor," Karlie asked.

Taylor burst into tears. Karlie twisted around and turned the handle. The door opened slightly. But Taylor was still leaned up against it. "Hey, give me your hand if you're still not letting me in," Karlie whispered, her voice trembling slightly as she reached her arm into the small gap she had made. Taylor's fingers met hers and she squeezed them as she wept.

Karlie had never heard Taylor cry before. It was a mournful thing, a grieving sound. So foreign to her that would never have thought it to exist. Taylor's sadness. Karlie had no idea that someone so joyful, so constantly elated could feel so much pain all at once. And Taylor was feeling pain right now.

"Let me in," Karlie said one more time.

And Taylor did. The door opened and the water angel crawled out. She threw her arms over Karlie's shoulders and wept into her hair. Karlie held her as tightly as she could and rocked Taylor as they sat in their heap on the floor.

When Taylor finally calmed half an hour later they were silent. Taylor lay her head on Karlie's lap and listened to her own breathing. Karlie stroked her hair and watched her collect herself. Taylor looked like she was dead. Or dying at least. A dying, broken thing curled up on Karlie's floor - wilting away like a dried up flower.

"Taylor?" Karlie said when her fears got the better of her.

"Hi," Taylor murmured to Karlie's relief. She didn't look up but at least she was responding.

"Want to share with me what just happened?" Karlie asked. Taylor sniffed.

"Do you think I am too difficult to be with?"

Karlie felt the wave of guilt hit her like a tsunami. She tilted Taylor's chin up so she could look at her.

"Taylor, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I've made you feel like that," she said. "No, no you're not too difficult. I don't even know what I meant when I said that."

"You do not think I am a lot of work?" Taylor asked innocently.

Karlie swore she heard her heart break. "Taylor, no. I like being with you and taking care of you and showing you how to care for yourself. You're an independent being and you're well capable of looking after yourself. But sometimes I get...overprotective, I guess. It's wrong of me to. But I care about you so much, Tay."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Why?" Karlie chuckled, "Because I love you! And I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're my angel. You're my Taylor."

Taylor smiled. Finally. And leaned up to envelope Karlie in a hug. Her wings flapped before curling around the two of them protectively. "I love you too. You're my Karlie," Taylor said.

Karlie held her waist as she stared down at the girl in her arms. A kiss was unavoidably the next move. She kissed Taylor like she was the most sublime thing in the world. And Taylor kissed Karlie back just the same.

~*~

  
"Pink is so cute on you all the time, Tay. It's not fair," Cara huffed as she greeted the two at the door. "Come on, we'll be starting the fireworks soon!"

Taylor was immediately taken by the glittering fairy lights and colourful streamers. She clapped when given a sparkler to hold outside. Karlie noticed the attention she got when she first stepped outside. A barbecue was grilling away and people were eating but suddenly all eyes were on Taylor.

"She is beautiful," gasped a voice from the crowd. And this was followed by murmurs of agreement. Karlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi, I'm Taylor!" said Taylor to a random girl in silver strappy heels and a red sequin dress. She was blonde like Taylor and had a gap between her teeth. Karlie recognised her as Georgia May, one of Cara's British friends. They seemed to be hitting it off so Karlie took some time to breathe and get something to eat.

"Hey," Cara said as she joined Karlie by the barbecue. "I'm glad you made it. I was worried."

"I was too. But I think we're okay," Karlie smiled.

"That's good. If you need to calm her down or anything my spare room is all yours," Cara said.

"Thanks Car. I hope she likes the fireworks. I was told that she should wear headphones for the noise," Karlie hummed.

"I've got some good ones! She can wear 'em," Cara grinned.

"You're a life saver," Karlie sighed.

"Hey bitchesss!" squealed Jourdan, already drunk even though it was ten PM.

"Jourdaaan, the party started before I got here I see," Karlie smirked.

"It's the fucking Fourth of July, of course Jordan is going to get smashed before anyone else," Poppy laughed, joining the group. "How's Tay Tay? She seems much better than earlier."

Karlie nodded, taking a sip from the solo cup of Coke that she didn't remember being shoved into her hands. "We sorted things out."

"So she's living with you now? Now that the flooding is lasting, like, forever?" Poppy asked.

"We don't know how long the flooding is lasting," Cara corrected. "But...yeah, is Taylor your new roommate or..."

Karlie shrugged and sipped again, "It's complicated. She wants to stay but I think she's getting homesick. And I want her to be with me but also let her do her own thing. God, we're such a pair of paradoxes."

"It'll work out," Cara soothed, rubbing Karlie's back. Everyone else copied.

"Woah, we got a moody Mary over here?" asked a muscular, auburn haired man.

"Fuck off, Zander," Poppy said rolling her eyes. The man was a boyish trouble maker but he meant well.

"I'm having girl problems," Karlie grinned, sticking out her tongue.

"Girl problems, ay?" Zander smirked. "Well, I can assure you that tongue of yours ain't one of them."

The girls surrounding Karlie giggled but Poppy wasn't having any of it. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Go harass somebody else you garish horn-dog," she leered.

"I'm just playing. Right, Kar?" Zander grinned, playfully poking Karlie on the shoulder. She feigned hurt and rubbed her arm.

"Hey!" exclaimed a voice. Taylor came rushing over and planted herself between Karlie and Zander, who was a whole three inches taller than her. He gave the blonde a confused expression. "Don't hurt her!" Taylor yelled.

Karlie smirked, along with everyone else.

"Uh," Zander murmured.

"Say sorry!" Taylor pouted and crossed her arms. Her face was priceless. She stared angrily at Zander, narrowing her eyes at him in disapproval.

"That's so cute, I'm gonna jump off the building," Cara whispered.

"Aw, go easy on him Tay. I think he's learned his lesson," Karlie smirked, bringing Taylor in by her waist. Taylor placed her hands around Karlie's shoulders and stuck her tongue out at Zander, who was still baffled by her.

"Who's ready for fireworks?" Jourdan called.

There was a cheer and Taylor looked to Karlie for an explanation.

"Fireworks, silly. Remember I've been telling you about these?" Karlie smiled.

"Shiny?" Taylor asked.

Karlie laughed and nodded, "Very shiny. Oh, your ears are more sensitive than mine so you gotta wear headphones, okay? They look like the ones we wear in Cara's helicopter."

"Okay," Taylor grinned.

Karlie helped her adjust the headphones and they waited amongst the others for the firework display. Taylor couldn't take her eyes off the sky as it was. It was a clear night. The stars were out and they twinkled as if just for her.

"She's very sweet, is she with you?" asked Georgia May who scooted her way though the crowd towards Karlie.

"Yeah, she's mine," Karlie chuckled. "I saw her talking with you. Hope she didn't do too much damage."

Georgia May laughed, "She's very chatty. Told me all sorts of things she's doing with you. Castles and princess, the whole lot."

Karlie beamed, "That's my Taylor."

"So when do you think you'll be giving her back?" Georgia May asked before sipping her glass of champagne.

"What do you mean?" Karlie asked, though she was partially aware of what Georgia May was talking about.

"Well, she's a water angel. She's her own being. Surely you're not just going to keep her? Who knows when the flooding will decide to leave! She has her own home to go to doesn't she? It would be wrong to take her from it," Georgia May said talkatively.

Karlie didn't know how to answer. She didn't like anything the woman said. Because it was all true. She glanced at Taylor who was eagerly waiting for the fireworks. Her eyes shimmered like magic even without them. She looked at Taylor's harness. She looked at how her wings were just slightly too big for it, and how they got constricted occasionally. It didn't fit because it wasn't built for her. It was made for a human. Not a water angel. Not a Taylor.

The first round of fireworks lit up the night sky. They were red, white, and blue. And Taylor was entranced. Her lips pursed slightly. And her pupils were enormous. Her wings flapped slowly as if she were preparing to take flight. Karlie thought she looked like a gentle dove.

"Karlie!" came Taylor's voice, louder than necessary due to her headphones muffling her hearing.

"Oh, yeah?" Karlie said.

"Look! Look how everything sparkles!" Taylor beamed.

Karlie smiled back and draped an arm around Taylor's shoulders. "I'm looking," she giggled.

"They sparkle for you!" Taylor grinned, eyes soft and full of warmth.

Karlie fell in love then. Truly. In that very moment. She fell in love with every aspect of Taylor. Every word she'd ever said to her, every carefully crafted DIY project she'd ever been given, every smile, and kiss, and tear.

Karlie was so endless, endlessly in love.

They kissed under the fireworks display. But not for very long because Taylor didn't want to miss anything.

And Karlie was in love.

~*~

"How are you still going?" Karlie asked at two AM as she peeled herself off Cara's couch in an attempt to finally go home.

Her accusation was pointed towards Taylor who was scampering around the room with a silver party horn in her mouth.

"I may have...slipped her like a shit load of gummy bears throughout the night," Poppy confessed, now dressed in a nightgown and slippers.

"Karlie just fuckin' stay here," Cara slurred groggily. She was still shaking off the effects of her countless rounds of vodka and had found solace in a kiddie pool of plastic balls. She was dressed in a red bathing suit and had donned somebody's sunglasses. Karlie had snuck a few pictures of the scene.

"Are you sure? I'll literally just call a helicab and—"

"Shut up and take my guest room," Cara said.

"Thanks, Car. Goodnight, I guess. Sleep well in that pool, "Karlie grinned. "Come on you, we're going to bed here," she exhaled as she tried to snatch Taylor up from her rampage around the living room.

"Awww," Taylor grumbled.

"Come on. If you come with me I'll make pancakes tomorrow," Karlie said.

"Pancakes," Taylor said before following behind Karlie upstairs.

Cara's guest room was extravagant. The windows were wide and spotless. There were tiny chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The floor was oak and an oriental rug lay proudly in the centre.

"It's like a castle," Taylor pointed out as she got dressed. Both girls had decided to stay in their panties and any old shirts they found in Cara's drawers.

"You like the idea of living in a castle, huh," Karlie smiled.

"Yeah. But I don't mind where I am if it's with you," Taylor said.

Karlie smiled. She reached out her arms signalling that she wanted a hug. Instead Taylor tackled her onto the king size bed in a giggling heap. Karlie wrapped her infinite legs around the girl's body and kissed her neck. Taylor gasped, a giddy laugh escaping her lips. When Karlie's kiss grew deeper she was silent. She bit her lip and found her wings were beginning to fan out.

Karlie swore she heard Taylor moan. She rarely ever made noise when they kissed. And when she did Karlie would replay it in her head over and over like a record. She traced her fingers down to Taylor's hips and her hands found rest on Taylor's ass. She squeezed gently, having never done that before.

"Mmf," Taylor murmured.

Taylor brought her own hands to Karlie's chest and squeezed there, learning the move from Karlie herself. Karlie gasped unexpectedly. Taylor was never usually that bold. She fluttered her eyes open and stared up at the blonde. Her hands moved up to the small of her back.

"We don't have to do this," Karlie said quietly. Her voice was low and serious. Taylor sensed this and moved her hands away.

"I...I am ready," Taylor whispered.

Karlie's eyebrows raised in surprise at the statement. "Do you think so? I don't want to destroy us. I don't want to do something we don't have to do, here or now. I'd wait a billion eternities for you, Taylor."

Taylor brushed a gentle hand down Karlie's face. "Love me, Karlie. Because I love you," she said, her voice a trembling feather light whisper.

The first few touches to Taylor's body were careful. Calculated. Karlie was soft and slow and wanted to tease. Partially because she wanted Taylor to know she could stop at any moment, partially because it was fun to watch the blonde beg for more.

When Karlie rolled Taylor onto her back she almost fainted. Taylor laying out with her wingspan stretched to its full capacity made her look like a true fallen angel.

"God, you really are heavenly," Karlie whispered as she planted kisses all over Taylor's bare chest and then her stomach until finally she reached her hips. The tips of Taylor's wings curled slightly.

Karlie kissed Taylor's inner thighs whilst she messed with her waistband. Taylor pushed herself forwards impatiently, whining Karlie's name in a tormented gasp.

Karlie pulled away the damp fabric of Taylor's panties and gulped on seeing she was practically bare. A small tuft of coarse hair was all that presented itself above Taylor's dripping entrance. Karlie gave in to temptation and began to play with Taylor's wet folds. The blonde let out a tiny hiss and her wings twitched underneath her. Karlie slipped one finger in to see how Taylor would react. When she responded with a wobbly moan Karlie took that as a sign she enjoyed this. She added another finger before beginning to curl against Taylor's walls. Taylor's eyes widened before closing again as her body rolled with Karlie's rhythm.

"I...l-love you, Karlie," she managed to mewl. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets.

Karlie feared she'd start crying if she didn't distract herself with something else. So she added her tongue to the mix. It dragged up Taylor's folds before swirling around her pulsing clit. Taylor was panting now. Thankfully she was quiet. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Karlie was touching her in all the right places. She felt so good to squeeze and massage. Taylor's body was just so soft, as if she were made of clouds.

Karlie lost herself in tasting and touching Taylor. She lost herself in her smell and her softness and her sound. Karlie didn't know how long it had been when Taylor's back began to arch and her walls clenched up around her fingers. When she trembled beneath her and her wings lay flat on the bed again. They fluttered when she came. Karlie liked that.

"You okay?" Karlie panted, finally coming up for breath.

"I...am...pretty cool," Taylor said, staring dazedly at the ceiling.

Karlie giggled breathlessly, "Good."

Taylor brought her stare to Karlie then. Her ocean eyes were different. They appeared more stormy grey than the vivid azure they usually were. Before Karlie knew it she was being rolled onto her back. Taylor had equipped a dominant aura that Karlie had never witnessed in her before. Her soft stare was lustful and dark, a raging ocean encircling a black abyss. And her jaw was clenched as if bolted with iron. Karlie was excited but also a little wary of this new Taylor. Taylor was animal after all, partly anyway. Would she be more skilled and agile at this than Karlie thought? She watched in helpless awe as Taylor removed her shirt. She tried not to squeal as her panties were slid down, no hesitation whatsoever. And then she was vulnerable and naked underneath the blonde.

Taylor's wings fanned outwards, cooling Karlie's sweating body in a gentle breeze. Perhaps this was what heaven was and Taylor was actually an angel from above and not below. She sat herself on Karlie's core and Karlie gulped with anticipation. Taylor gently lifted one of Karlie's legs so that she could angle herself. Karlie was unsure of what she was doing but all her confusion was washed away when Taylor pressed her own centre against hers.

Karlie's head fell back into her pillows as Taylor rubbed herself against her. They moved easily, both girls were dripping with their own juices. Karlie scrambled to find Taylor's fingers and intertwine them with her own. Taylor understood Karlie's wish and took both of her hands in hers. She brought Karlie's fingers to her lips and kissed them, all the while grinding against her centre. Their hips rolled with one another, easily corresponding to each other's rhythm. Karlie was having a hard time keeping quiet, especially now that she had no free hands to cover her mouth. Her moans were strained, each one with Taylor's name on her lips. She felt warm and she never wanted this to end.

When Taylor sped up her motions Karlie prepared for no return. It wasn't long before she felt a tingling at the base of her spine. And with three firm slides Karlie came undone. She trembled underneath Taylor and the friction set Taylor off too. The blonde gasped in surprise - wings stiffening and then curling with pleasure - and Karlie helped her ride out her high. Karlie moaned softly as the cool air hit her wet core. Taylor had collapsed back onto the end of the mattress, unbeknownst to the taller girl. Karlie closed her eyes as she waited for her trembling legs to be still.

"Karlie?" came a tiny voice. Taylor's.

Karlie's eyes opened and she strained to sit up on her elbows, "Tay?"

"Karlie," came Taylor's voice again, small and sleepy. "Please, come here."

"Hey, I'm here, Tay," Karlie croaked and crawled over to Taylor. One wing had fallen over her body, covering her face. Karlie gently moved it aside and it flopped backwards, revealing Taylor's post sex gaze. Her lips were pursed and her hair was clung to her skin. And the angry sea in her stare had calmed. Tranquil waters flooded her vision again.

"Karlie," Taylor said once more, reaching out her arms for the woman.

"I'm here," Karlie whispered and moulded herself with Taylor's body in an intimate embrace. They rolled into the middle of the bed and relaxed there. "I'm right here, I've got you," Karlie assured.

Karlie tried to ignore how desperate her voice was. She could not deny how protectively she was holding Taylor though. Or how feverishly she stroked her hair. Or how her mind was tying to memorise Taylor's scent. Sea salt. Fresh lavender.

"You're leaving me soon, aren't you Tay," Karlie murmured when her body had finally stilled.

Taylor didn't answer. She kissed Karlie's jawline. And then she hummed a lullaby before Karlie fell asleep.

~*~

  
July turned into August. And then August turned into September. October came around and the flooding did not leave.

Neither did Taylor.

Seven whole months had passed in the water angel's presence. Seven whole months of pure joy to Karlie. She never brought up Taylor leaving after their night at Cara's. She was left with the question of when it would happen, knowing that it was inevitable. And so she spent every day showing Taylor how much she loved her until that day came. They never slept separately anymore. Karlie's bed was their bed. Karlie's everything was their everything in fact. Taylor even preferred to wear Karlie's clothes rather than her own.

Over the months that passed Karlie took Taylor to visit her parents, who found her to be a fascinating thing. Even Kurt quickly grew to like and live amongst Taylor , despite their obvious differences. He'd still mumble about the "Devil's workers" under his breath when she wasn't around. But Karlie would scold him and he'd apologise. Tracy thought Taylor was a darling and even bought her a small chest to put the little trinkets she found every day into. Taylor had beamed because the chest was pink with a glitter finish. She'd hugged Tracy and gave her a piece of her favourite tinfoil ball. Tracy stuck it to her fridge.

Ariana was grateful that Taylor had stuck around because Vogue had called and were itching to feature her and Karlie in their November issue. Karlie's fashion line was sky rocketing into success and she found herself answering interview emails and calls almost every day. Ariana was the proudest manager there was and practically begged Karlie to sign a modelling contract on top of her designing. Karlie said she'd think about it because she wanted to be around for Taylor until the "big day". That's what she called it now, the Big Day. It sounded less grim than "the day Taylor leaves."

 

Taylor's hair was long in the month of December. She'd always towel dry it because she was scared of Karlie's blowdryer, so it would form into bouncy curls. Karlie loved them. She loved Taylor. She told her every day.

"You can't open your presents until tomorrow, Taylor," Karlie giggled as Taylor picked at the rose gold wrapping paper of one of her gifts.

"It's so shiny, Karlie," Taylor groaned, throwing her head back in frustration.

"You can have the paper tomorrow morning. Are you even excited about what I got you? Or do you just want to play with the wrapping?" Karlie laughed. It was nearing ten PM and she was decorating Christmas cookies. She watched Taylor sit under their Christmas tree with a scarf of red tinsel wrapped around her shoulders. Taylor didn't understand why they needed the tree at all. Or why they had to wait so long to open the presents. But she liked the way the ornaments sparkled and the songs that played on the radio, so she didn't question Christmas too much.

"I would like the present and the wrapping," Taylor replied.

"You get both, silly," Karlie grinned. "Wanna help me decorate these cookies? Your horse shaped ones are ready."

"I'm gonna make them all look like Spoons," Taylor smiled as she sat by the island.

"Of course you are," Karlie smirked. The stuffed horse was propped up on a high stool to watch

Karlie's phone rang. She stared, wondering who would be calling this late. "Keep working on those honey, I gotta take this," she said before excusing herself.

It was Cara. When Karlie picked up she could barely get out her hello.

"Is Taylor in the same room as you?" the Brit asked abruptly.

"She's in the living room," Karlie said, stammering at the bluntness of Cara's tone. "What's going on?"

"Check the news. On your phone," Cara said. She sounded like she'd been crying now.

Karlie left the call on and opened Google. She scanned the first page of headlines. The very first one made her heart sink.

Drought Expected Mid January.

"Karlie?" crackled Cara's voice from the phone speaker, "Karlie, darling, I'm so sorry."

Karlie was too.

~*~

"Okay, you've looked at the wrapping for five minutes. Do you wanna look at your present now?" Karlie asked, loving how intrigued Taylor was by the paper but also dying for her to see her gift.

"Yeah!" Taylor grinned and finally picked up the little blue box that had hid beneath the paper. She opened it up and her lips parted in a soft gasp.

It was a silver promise ring with a tiny figure of a horse head on its band. On further inspection Taylor noticed the horse was mounted upon a golden star. They glinted against the Christmas lights.

"This is...so..." Taylor murmured, stumbling over her words.

"Shiny?" Karlie chuckled softly. She snapped a quick Polaroid from the instant camera Poppy had gifted her.

"Yes, and...perfect," Taylor said. "It is perfect, Karlie."

Karlie's smile spread from ear to ear. She brought her hands out to help Taylor wear the ring. Taylor let her and beamed when she looked in the mirror. She wiggled her wrist to make the charms shine.

"You are the star and I am the horse," Taylor said.

Karlie giggled as she placed her hands on Taylor's shoulders and gazed into the mirror with her, "We look good together."

"You have to open your present now!" Taylor squealed with a clap of her hands.

Karlie stared at her, confused. She had always kept track of what she let Taylor buy by herself. How could she have sneaked something away by herself?

"You got me something?" Karlie asked, voicing her concerns aloud. "You didn't have to do that, Taylor."

"I got you two things!" Taylor exclaimed cheerfully. Sure enough she pulled a messily wrapped parcel out from under the Christmas tree. Taylor eagerly handed it to Karlie, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Aw, Tay," Karlie cooed, gently accepting the lumpy present. Taylor couldn't choose what colour paper she wanted, so she had chosen to wrap the gift in multiple scraps rather than one sheet. It took a moment to find a tearable piece before Karlie could finally slide the paper off.

Karlie stared at what fell into her hands. She studied it carefully, running her fingers along the sides and turning it over and over.

Taylor had moulded two pieces of clay into halves of a heart. One half was painted bright blue, Karlie's favourite colour. Her name was messily carved onto the front, filled with red sharpie to emphasise it. And it was finished in a generous coat of purple glitter and glossy PVA glue. The other half of the heart was fashioned in the opposite colours. Taylor's name was carved onto lilac purple clay. Sky blue glitter sparkled around the edges.

Karlie held up both pieces and brought them together to form the full heart. It was uneven and imperfect. And Karlie loved it.

"Taylor, this is wonderful," Karlie whispered. She was truly breath taken, struggling to even bring her gaze to Taylor for fear of bursting into tears. "H-How long did it take you to make?" she asked, bringing the heart down to her lap.

"A whole day! I was hiding under my bed when I was making it so you wouldn't find it," Taylor said proudly. "Do you like it?"

"Taylor, I adore it. I love it so so much. You worked so hard on it, I can tell," Karlie said, her voice wobbling.

"Why are you sad?" Taylor asked, brushing a tear away from Karlie's cheek. The honey blonde didn't even realise she was crying.

"Because I love you," Karlie sniffed, managing an awkward chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy. Sometimes people cry when they're happy. And I'm really happy right now."

"I love you too, Karlie," Taylor smiled. "And I'm happy too."

Karlie continued to stare at her present, never wanting to put it down.

"Can I open my other presents now?" Taylor asked, interrupting the moment.

Karlie laughed adoringly, "Yes, go see what you got!"

The rest of the day was filled with family and friends popping in and out of Karlie's home. Taylor wore a glittery red dress with a cute white collar and black ribbon. Her hair was tied up into ponytails and fastened with white bows. Everyone called her a doll and she'd curtesy for them, melting Karlie's heart like ice cream in the sun.

"Who told Taylor what mistletoe was?" Karlie asked her visitors in the living room. She appeared in the doorway covered in red lipstick marks.

"Uh..." Poppy murmured guiltily.

"Again. You're a bad influence," Cara said.

"It looks good on you, love," said Suki Waterhouse, one of Karlie's fashion designer friends. "Very romantic, very Paris."

"Karlieee, mistletoooe," sang Taylor's voice from the hallway.

"You're so dead," Karlie glared at Poppy, who shrugged and gave her a wink.

Karlie's parents put together a leather photo frame for the Polaroid's that she took of her and Taylor's adventures. Everyone had fun going through photos and slipping them into the plastic pockets.

When night fell Karlie was full of Christmas cake and sending thank you texts to her loved ones. And Taylor was dozing on the couch with Spoons under her arm.

Karlie smiled when she saw her sleeping angel and decided to carry her upstairs to bed. Taylor murmured softly as she was stirred from her slumber. She cuddled Spoons and snuggled her face into Karlie's neck as she was carried upstairs. Taylor let Karlie change her into an oversized tee and she was placed into bed. She was still wearing her ring, as she refused to let Karlie remove it.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Tay?" Karlie asked as she shimmied into bed next to her.

"Yeah, I like Christmas. Especially with you," Taylor murmured sleepily.

"I'm so glad," Karlie hummed as she pulled Taylor close by her waist. The blonde buried her face into Karlie's chest.

"I love you, Karlie," Taylor said softly.

And Karlie knew it was going to be one of the last times she'd say it.

"I love you too, Taylor," she whispered. "Thank you...for everything."

~*~

  
January came too quickly. Karlie didn't like it.

New Years came and went. Karlie and Taylor had spent it at Cara's house and rang in 2019 amongst new friends and old. Ariana was even there and Taylor had squealed with excitement on meeting her tiny shiny friend again.

"You're an icon, Taylor," Ariana had said. Taylor had smiled and asked what it meant. When Ariana told her it was someone who influenced others, Taylor had agreed.

"Karlie says I make her happy," the angel had grinned proudly. Karlie held back her tears.

Following the new year Taylor had begun to change. And Karlie noticed. The water angel was beginning to hang around the window more. She pressed her hands to the thick glass and stared at the murky water, which had stained the lower half of the window a mossy green. It was almost impossible to see through it now. But Taylor still stared.

And Karlie let her.

Karlie kept an eye on the news. Taylor seemed to as well. They'd pay attention to when the flooding was due to leave. Taylor seemed to be getting ready to leave too. She cleaned her room of it's toys. The pile of chocolate bar wrappers in the corner were tossed into the trash. She put her spoons back into Karlie's cutlery drawer. Karlie hated it, she hated it all. She tried to save some of the candy wrappers when Taylor wasn't looking. She placed a few teaspoons around the living room but Taylor always put them back. Karlie had even tried to stop her from taking the tinfoil off the coffee table one morning.

"What about your castle?" she had asked, holding the crinkly pieces to her chest.

Taylor just smiled and shook her head. "I don't need a castle anymore."

Karlie had cried. Taylor had held her.

She did not let Taylor scrub away her door drawings. When she caught the blonde attempting to clean away the crayon doodles with a brill sponge and water she begged her to leave them be; to leave behind that one piece of her if everything else had to go.

Taylor did leave the crayon drawings.

And she left the next morning.

  
The night before, a Saturday, Taylor wanted to sleep in the guest room for the first time in months. Karlie had pleaded with her to sleep in her own bed - their bed - but Taylor gently refused.

"I want to sleep here," Taylor said as she stood outside the guest room. Her tone was emotionless.

"No," Karlie whimpered, "Please, come to my bed. Our bed! I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Karlie," Taylor sighed. Karlie wept.

"I can't, I'm not ready. I don't want to—"

Karlie was cut off by a kiss. The softest sweetest kiss she had ever been given by anybody. She melted into it, into Taylor. They draped their arms around one another and Taylor was pushed against the guest room door. Karlie opened it and they clambered inside. Taylor fell against the mattress, Karlie on top of her. They never broke their kiss as Karlie tugged down Taylor's panties. They never broke the kiss when Taylor's wings stiffened and stretched out, flapping aggressively. Karlie's fingers burled deep inside Taylor's walls. The blonde writhed underneath her, clenching around Karlie's digits.

Taylor slipped her own fingers into Karlie's centre, copying her motions and curling against her G spot. She clawed her other hand down Karlie's back, causing the taller girl to moan with pain and pleasure.

Taylor came hard, her core fluttering around Karlie's fingers. She rolled her hips against Karlie's hand, whispering her name like a prayer. Karlie wasn't far behind. She trembled on top of Taylor, pressing kisses into her neck as she did.

"I can't lose you," Karlie whispered once her body had calmed. She was listening to Taylor's heartbeat. It was steady and soothing.

"You won't," Taylor whispered back.

It took an hour before Karlie finally crawled off of Taylor. She stood by her bedside and stared down at her. At her angel.

"I love you," Karlie said.

"I love you too," Taylor replied.

And then Karlie left. And closed Taylor's door.

~*~

The morning of Taylor's parting was quiet.

Karlie woke up to an empty guest room. With an aura of false hope Karlie went to check her en suite bathroom. Taylor was not there. Taylor was not in the kitchen or watching the window in the living room. Karlie stood in the middle of her hallway. All alone. Her footsteps echoed as she plodded back to the den. She forced herself to look outside at the flooding.

It had gone.

After ten long months it had finally dried up. And it had taken Taylor with it.

Karlie cried more than she had ever cried before in her life that day. She curled up in the middle of her kitchen floor and sobbed her heart out. She cried out of pure grief, for she had lost someone that meant the entire universe to her.

Karlie held Taylor's clay heart pieces against her chest. And she wept. She wondered if she cried enough maybe she could create her own flooding and lure Taylor back. Maybe if she poured glitter into her tears it'd be enough to make Taylor come home.

But Karlie's two storey house in New Jersey was not Taylor's home. Taylor was a wild thing that belonged to the sea. And Karlie was merely a pawn in the cruel game that was falling in love with a water angel.

Weeks passed. Karlie's fashion work continued. Though the colours she used had reached a dull point. Karlie liked to work in blacks and greys. She liked grungy mesh and silver lace.

And she cried a lot. Almost every day. The day she found Taylor's pink chest of trinkets made her lungs shrivel up. Everything was still there. Taylor must have forgotten to throw it out.

 

Karlie was surprised to find herself smiling through her pain. Taylor had poured life and love into the most useless things. Bottle caps, shoelaces, golden buttons. Karlie picked up each little token and kissed it. And she placed the chest under the guest room bed, never to be opened again.

Spoons the horse was shoved to the back of Karlie's closet, along with his pull along cart. Karlie couldn't stand to look at them. She was beginning to find Taylor's memory unbearable. Though she previously thought having things to remind her of when Taylor was around would be comforting, now she felt utterly heartbroken at the slightest recollection.

But the days and weeks and months without Taylor went by, and so did Karlie. Karlie's fashion line had become immensely successful. She had enough money to move out of her estate and into a mansion of her own somewhere in the Hills. Karlie had enough money to see the world ten times over. But she didn't want to in case Taylor came home. The flooding had never come back. January was dry as a desert and so were the many months that followed. But Karlie still left out sea sugar on the first Tuesday of each one that came. Just in case the flooding game back. Just in case Taylor came back.

A year came and went. Sometimes it rained, but never heavy. Karlie still left her guest room untouched. And she still stayed in her two storey house in New Jersey. And she still designed dresses.

One morning Karlie awoke to glorious sunlight flooding in her bedroom window. It wasn't even supposed to be this bright this time of year, mid spring. And yet a warm glow had melted into Karlie's room. It shone down and glinted against something on her carpet. Karlie yawned and stretched and scratched her neck. She stumbled over to the object and crouched down on her knees to take a closer look.

It was the tiniest golden sequin. Karlie turned it over in her hands. It was so small and yet it had glittered so vividly against the morning rays. Karlie watched it sparkle against her skin.

And she smiled.

She smiled for the first time in a year. She had forgotten how long it had been since she used her jaw muscles in such a way that it nearly hurt. But Karlie continued to smile. She beamed at the tiny sparkling thing and cupped it in her hands like a delicate gemstone. And then she laughed, a gentle shaky thing. She laughed because she had finally remembered the good that Taylor had brought her. She remembered how much love she had felt, and how much she had given. Taylor was not something to be remembered sadly of. She was Karlie's bright star, bright angel. She was supposed to be a fond memory, not something to feel pain for. And Karlie smiled, and smiled, and smiled - holding the tiny golden sequin between her fingers.

"I love you," she whispered to it, "I love you so much."

  
Karlie got better. She worked out more and she stayed in less. She still filled up the creature feeder every month. But no longer did she dwell on Taylor's absence as a loss. Taylor was not lost. She was home with the sea. And she was still Karlie's girl.

Karlie talked about Taylor again after nearly two years of constantly avoiding her in conversation. Her friends and family noticed the change in Karlie and her mother almost cried with happiness when Karlie finally showed her the Christmas gift Taylor had made her all that time ago. The clay heart was kept in Karlie's living room. It had it's own little spot on a shelf, looking down on her protectively. Karlie would talk to it sometimes. Little things like a "hello, Taylor" or a "goodnight, angel." It made her happy. Taylor made her happy.

  
Karlie was lounging by herself one Sunday evening. She had just come home from a coffee date with Cara and Poppy. Her sweatpants hugged her hips and all she wore on top was a soft red bralette. A bowl of popcorn lay between her lap. Joe was asleep in his bed. The news was playing. Karlie wasn't really paying attention to it and was checking her phone for the most part.

And then an SOS report flashed across the screen.

... _That is right folks, we are looking at our very first flooding after almost a two year drought. Citizens are encouraged to seal up their doors immediately, and use aerial vehicles as means of transportation for the coming week. We cannot be sure when the flooding will hit, but rest assured it is swiftly on its way. In other news..._

Karlie went to bed early that night. She lay awake staring at the ceiling. Moonlight poured through her windows.

And then it rained.

 

 

 


End file.
